


Francia

by Lizpi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está en París, la ciudad del romance, cuyo esplendor es opacado por la sombra de la Torre Eiffel. Majestuosa. Impenetrable. Inmensamente abrumadora. Pero el recuerdo de ella lo persigue, lo atormenta en cada paso que da...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendación musical: Yann Tiersen (canciones como Summer 78, Comptine d'un autre été: L'après-midi, La Noyée, Sur le fil, Le Matin, La Veillées, entre muchas otras...) La música de este increíble artista francés me inspiró a crear esta historia.

**Francia**

El aroma del amor.

Pradera colorida.

País que nunca duerme.

Huele a café con queso.

Huele a pintura callejera.

Huele a flores en macetas.

Y a parejas enamoradas.

Pasión febril.

Besos húmedos.

Caricias en el viento.

Deseo en los rincones.

Francia es poesía. Es la cuna de los afectos desenfrenados. La cumbre de los ciegos. La sonata de los sordos. Francia es caminar a pie descalzo, tomarse un café, oler el ambiente, mirar el cielo y dejar que la tenue lluvia moje tu cuerpo.

Está en Paris, la ciudad del romance, cuyo esplendor es opacado por la sombra de la Torre Eiffel. Majestuosa. Impenetrable. Inmensamente abrumadora.

Es medio día.

Es un martes común y corriente del mes de Octubre y el otoño sisea su presencia. Habla a través del ruido que hacen las hojas secas al rozar contra el pavimento. Susurra palabras aisladas, carentes de sentido a los oídos de los transeúntes. Suspira en el viento y lleva consigo un aire frío, que anuncia el pronto invierno.

Café en taza, cigarro en mano, libro en mesa y corazón destrozado.

Suena el piano, como un murmullo espectral, en ese pequeño café, y por primera vez en muchos años siente paz. Quietud interior. Calma relativa.

Siempre viste de negro, y hoy no es la excepción.

Su silueta de mármol imperturbable, su porte aristocrático, sus maneras y finura... Todo en él es como una pintura. Quieta, inalterable, eterna, imborrable.

Su molde está prefabricado y es algo que no puede cambiar, por mucho que lo intente. Desee. Quiera. Anhele. .

Sus ojos de mercurio líquido revolotean entre la multitud de la calle al frente del café. Indiferente. Tranquila. Sin prisa. Sin pausa. Sin preocupaciones por las desdichas ajenas. Enfrascados en el día a día. En una rutina que seduce y atrapa a cualquiera. Adictiva. Difícil de romper...Suspira y da una calada al cigarrillo.

Está en la acera, sentado en frente de una de esas mesitas ubicadas a las afueras del café-restaurant.

Sabe que si se sienta en el interior se va a ahogar en la bruma, en el sopor, en los recuerdos de esa melodía que toca el pianista en ese instrumento negro azabache. Viejo y un poco desafinado, pero piano al fin y al cabo; por lo que el músico desliza sus dedos como si bailara en el agua, con una soltura y una pasión casi divina, con los ojos cerrados y el oído despierto. Con el alma y el corazón abierto.

Su café, a medio terminar, nunca es muy dulce, y siempre es muy negro. Cargado. Puro. Con un aroma exquisito que penetra en su perfilada nariz y se queda en su cerebro.

El café huele a ella.

Y aunque duela recordarla. Aunque arda el pecho al respirar, él no puede evitarlo. Porque él es Draco Malfoy, y sabe que, está perdido si no la piensa. Si no la sueña en las noches frías de otoño. Si no la huele en el café vespertino. Si no la mira en los ojos castaños de cualquier mujer, que aunque nunca brillarán tanto como los suyos, es bonito admirar el color almendrado en el iris de las desconocidas. Si no la toca cuando rebusca entre sus pertenencias y encuentra una carta suya, porque cuando palpa el pergamino, es como si estuviera acariciando sus dedos. Tiernos. Finos. Níveos. Esbeltos.

Está metido en sus ensoñaciones cuando la camarera del lugar le pregunta, en un inglés extraño y con acento francés, si desea otra taza de café o si quiere que le traiga la cuenta.

-Creo que he tomado mucho café por un día señorita. Por favor, tráigame la cuenta.

Su voz. Su bendita voz nunca perdió ese acento, esa cadencia de superioridad. De alta estirpe. De estupideces de la sangre. De mierda familiar. Y no es que le moleste siempre, pero en momentos como ese, quiere pensar que es alguien más. Que es un muchacho de veinte años, común y corriente, que toma café, fuma y deja la vida pasar.

Pero no puede...

Porque sencillamente él no es como los demás jóvenes de su edad.

Él. Draco Malfoy. Único heredero de una de las más antiguas y poderosas familias en todo el mundo mágico.

Él. Slytherin. Sangre Pura. Apuesto. Adinerado. Astuto. Frío. Calculador.

Él. Cobarde. Interesado. Destructivo. Venenoso. Envidioso. Egoísta. Perdedor.

Él es él y nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. Así que mira con ojos pensativos el libro que reposa olvidado en la mesa, esperando que llegue la cuenta.

Edgar Allan Poe.

Nunca fue un apasionado a la literatura muggle pero simplemente las costumbres y los gustos se pegan, y eso, el hábito insano a la lectura es solo un vicio de los miles que conforman la lista que ella le inculcó.

\- Su cuenta señor- dice la amable camarera, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No es fea, para que mentir, pero su belleza no es deslumbrante. Su larga cabellera negra es lisa. Sus ojos son de un azul celeste, como las mañanas templadas de verano. Su figura es delgada, menuda, un poco frágil y hasta infantil. Su voz fina y sus manos largas son de mujer. Y la forma en la que se comporta da a entender que es alegre y educada.

El timbre en que pronuncia las palabras, la rapidez con la cual bate sus largas pestañas y la lentitud con la que deja caer sus párpados, tenuemente maquillados, le dan a entender que está interesada en él.

Su orgullo y su ego resuenan en su pecho. Inflándolo solo un poco, casi de manera imperceptible.

Pero todo se desinfla. Rápido y casi indoloro. Solo casi, porque la verdad, si le duele...

Percibe que su cabellera no es ondulada, ni de un castaño que parece madera en hilos. Sus ojos no son almendrados, no son castaños, no son más claros en los bordes, ni tienen diminutas rayitas doradas. No son más brillantes que las estrellas y el maquillaje la delata. Porque ella casi nunca se maquillaba. Solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y eso casi nunca pasaba. Ella brillaba con luz propia y el Sol envidiaba su sonrisa. Su figura no es tan delgada, ni tan menuda, ni tan frágil, y a pesar de todo no impone esa fuerza que ella tenía. Pequeña pero gigante. Lo que no poseía en estatura lo compensaba con fuerza de voluntad.

Su voz, no es tan dulce como la de ella. Siempre con ese tono seguro, abrumador, quisquilloso, sabelotodo, que destilaba preocupación por los demás, moral arrolladora y valor inagotable. Su forma de ser no es como la de ella. No es demasiado correcta. No destila pureza. No es analítica ni lo suficientemente inteligente como para compararse con ella. Sabe que esa joven camarera le diría que si a muchas cosas que él le puede ofrecer si quisiera, claro. Y ese es el mayor motivo por lo cual se da cuenta de que ninguna mujer se puede comparar a ella. Porque era la única que sabia decirle que no. No, claro y seco. No, tajante y decidido. No y punto, sin excusas ni remedios.

-Gracias- musita en voz baja, que casi no reconoce como la suya. Porque volvió a abrir la herida, que tanto le había costado sanar parcialmente, y ahora que ya estaba abierta, no dejaba de sangrar. Brotaba y emanaba dolor. Tanto que era un poco difícil mantenerse sereno.

Le da el dinero y deja una buena propina, como siempre hace cada vez que visita el Café des Duex Moulins. Le mira por inercia y ve su amplia sonrisa...  _Nunca tan brillante como las estrellas._

-Mi nombre es Annette, fue un placer servirle señor.

Se va, con un caminar felino, mirándolo a hurtadillas y guiñándole el ojo, pero él no la mira. Se hace el fuerte, agarra su libro, tira al suelo la colilla del cigarro y se lanza a la calle con paso apresurado.

Puede que nunca hable de ello.

Puede incluso que no lo acepte.

Puede que lo niegue y jure que no es cierto.

Pero ahora, caminado con largas zancadas para llegar rápido a su apartamento, se da cuenta de que está perdiendo la razón.

El dolor es mucho. Es hondo. Oscuro. Peligroso. Desarmador. Profundo como un agujero negro.

Y es que no es posible que cada vez que alguien diga la palabra nombre, él piense en uno solo. Único, especial. Que vive perennemente en su conciencia y aflora en sueños difusos por las noches solitarias.

Lo murmura mientras camina, tratando de parecer tranquilo. Ese maldito nombre que le roba la cordura y el alma como un dementor.

Hermione.

Hermione Granger.

Dentona. Pelo de rata. Sabelotodo insufrible. Neurótica. Santa. Prefecta. Sangre Sucia. Amiga Inseparable de Potty y de la Comadreja. Alumna ejemplar. Hija sumisa. Bruja Poderosa. Analítica en potencia. Buena besando. Adicta al café y a la poesía. Mujer sencilla. Y simplemente... perfecta.

Cierra la puerta al entrar, y conjura con su varita todos los hechizos de protección y anti-aparición que conoce. Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra terminó pero sabe que aunque fue absuelto de todos sus delitos ante el Ministerio, su cabeza tiene un precio bastante alto entre los seguidores de Voldemort que siguen sueltos. Él. Traidor. Seguidor por conveniencia, arrastrado por las estúpidas creencias de su padre que lo llevaron a la muerte, y a él al borde del abismo...

Estuvo a punto de saltar, a punto de morir en su odio por si mismo, cuando ella le tendió una mano y salvó el recodo de alma que le quedaba en su interior...

_Nunca había llorado sin lágrimas y ese día, cuando la guerra detonó y todo se volvió un caos, lo hizo por primera vez. Su padre lo obligó a salir a pelear y matar a cuanto muggle viera en la calle._

_La batalla estalló en las afueras de Ministerio de Magia, en la mitad de la tarde. Figuras encapuchadas y aurores adiestrados blandían sus varitas con furia. Sin piedad. Sin rendirse._

_En el medio de todos ellos estaban los ciudadanos. Los londinenses que paseaban. Ignorantes. Carentes de suerte. Que sin tener ninguna culpa, fueron cayendo inertes en las aceras de esa calle, que olía a sangre, a culpa, a dolor y a muerte._

_La estrategia era distraerlos, para que, cuando fueran a su verdadero objetivo, todos quedaran desprevenidos._

_Hogwarts._

_Castillo milenario que deja sus puertas abiertas a todos los magos. Hogar y casa de miles de niños, jóvenes y adultos. Refugio que respira a través de sus paredes de piedra y sus escaleras cambiantes._

_Escuela ejemplar. Inmenso lugar. Aulas, comedores, cuadros, dormitorios, laboratorios, baños, mazmorras, bosques, lago. Todo eso y mucho más._

_Hogwarts es magia. Magia pura. Es la esencia virginal de lo que significa tener poder y saber utilizarlo... Para bien o para mal._

_Hogwarts es un recuerdo en los corazones de todos los que pasaron por ese excelente instituto. Es un cambio de vida. Es la enseñanza nueva de cada día y es, para muchos, el lugar más seguro del planeta..._

_Esa noche, luego de una estratégica retirada en el Ministerio, todos los mortífagos se encargaron de penetrar, junto con su Señor Tenebroso, en la colosal estructura._

_Él no quería matar._

_No quería escuchar más gritos de dolor._

_Gemidos ahogados por la destrucción de las bases de un edificio que creían eterno._

_Llanto que no cesaba, por mucho que trataba de tapar sus oídos, para no escuchar nada nunca más._

_No quería oler esa esencia metálica en el ambiente. Esa sangre, pura, mestiza, sucia, limpia... Ya no importaba. Porque era sangre y toda era igual. Espesa, roja, demasiado brillante, y de solo verla le daban náuseas._

_Mirando las caras con las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos abiertos para siempre de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, siente que necesita morir ahora mismo o no va a poder seguir._

_Paradójicamente necesita dejar de respirar para ser libre porque nunca ha sentido todo, tan junto en su pecho, allí donde creía que nunca iba a sentir nada más que odio y desprecio._

_Miedo. Angustia. Rabia. Desesperación. Pánico. Cobardía. Valentía. Adrenalina. Tristeza. Dolor. Decepción. Cansancio._

_Estaba cansado de aparentar algo que en realidad no era, así que tomó una decisión rotunda. Buscaría a su madre, donde quiera que estuviese en ese tumulto de gente, la llevaría a un lugar seguro y dejaría que lo matasen; porque estaba decidido. Él no mataría esa noche._

_Por todo el daño que hizo. Por todo lo que hizo sufrir a los demás. Por todas las mentiras y las trampas. Los pecados y los engaños._

_Por todos los actos de cobardía en su vida. Porque fue un bastardo y lo sabía._

_Por todo eso, reunió el valor que creía no poseía y se enfrascó en la tarea de buscar a su madre._

_Corrió y corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron por el esfuerzo. Esquivando. Desarmando. Golpeando. Arañando. Llorando. Roto._

_Llegó al lugar en donde se encontraba su madre._

_Yacía cual bella durmiente en el suelo del pasillo que daba al Gran Salón._

_Parecía dormida. Terroríficamente tranquila. Apacible. Con los rubios cabellos desplegados como una palma alrededor de su cabeza. Con los ojos azules grisáceos abiertos y el semblante sereno. La túnica estaba rota y tenia sangre en las manos y en la boca._

_Sin pulso._

_Sin vida._

_Sin nada._

_Cuando creía hacia un momento que lo había sentido todo, estaba rotundamente equivocado._

_El vacío._

_El vacío que experimentó en ese momento es algo que nunca se borrará de su memoria. Se acuerda que casi por inercia le cerró los ojos con sus manos, murmuró un te quiero y besó su mejilla. Tomó su cuerpo todavía tibio y lo envolvió en sus brazos. La escondió en un aula vacía y cerró la puerta, fijándose en los detalles de todo, para luego volver por su cuerpo...Si es que volvía._

_Nada le quedaba. Nada le sobraba. Y quería por lo menos, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida hacer lo correcto. Hacer algo bien para honrar la memoria de su madre que siempre estuvo allí, en silencio, tomando su mano en los momentos más difíciles de su corta vida._

_Corrió de nuevo._

_Corrió y mientras corría iba traicionando a los suyos. Tomándolos por sorpresa, casi muriendo en el intento._

_Necesitaba encontrar a Potter. Él, maldita sea, era la única esperanza y sino detenía a su padre que era el encargado de hacerlo caer en la trampa, nunca, jamás iban a acabar con la guerra._

_Allí estaba, oculto en los altos árboles del Bosque Prohibido, cobarde, aprovechándose de las sombras de las criaturas feroces que habitan en el._

_El plan se lo sabía de memoria. Voldemort no era tonto, y sabia que Harry no se iba a entregar tan fácil, tan a la ligera, así que mandó a su lacayo platinado y le ordenó capturar durante la batalla a los queridos amiguitos del niño que vivió. A Hermione Granger y a Ronald Weasley._

_El niño de oro no iba a dejar a sus hermanos del alma desamparados y el encargado de avisarle de la trampa era él._

_-Haz algo bien en tu vida, aunque sea una sola vez, Draco. No decepciones más a la familia. Es una orden- le escupió su padre unos días antes. Clavó su mirada en sus ojos que desgraciadamente eran iguales a los suyos y le apuñaló con sus palabras. Hicieron eco en su cabeza hasta ese momento._

_-Claro que sí padre. Por una vez en mi vida haré algo bien.-_

_Lo tomó por sorpresa. Como se lo merecía. El muy infeliz sólo había podido capturar a la muchacha. Hermione._

_Se removía en sus ataduras que quemaban y laceaban la carne de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Convulsionaba de pánico, porque hasta él podía ver el brillo sádico en los ojos de Lucius._

_La batalla empezó antes de que se diera cuenta de quien había lanzado el primer hechizo, pero está casi seguro de que fue él. Pelear con su padre era pelear consigo mismo. Era pelear con su rabia, con su antiguo yo, con su futuro próximo sino paraba la pesadilla de una guerra sin sentido. Pelear con Lucius era soportar tres, cuatro, cinco cruciatus. Era desgarrarse los músculos y romperse dos costillas. Era sabor a sangre en la boca y dolor hasta la espina dorsal._

_Dicen que el alumno siempre supera al maestro, y en el momento en que Draco escuchó las primeras sílabas de la maldición asesina susurradas por los labios de su querido padre, la adrenalina tomó parte en él. Controló el tiempo y a su cuerpo, y él se le adelantó._

_Luz verde. Cegadora. Mortal. Escalofriante. Sangrienta. Perturbadora. Liberadora._

_Cuando el cuerpo de su contrincante cayó en suelo, pudo respirar de nuevo._

_Porque le había jurado silenciosamente a su madre que haría algo bueno y si matar a su padre antes de que éste lo matara a él era lo que debía hacer, pues lo haría mil veces más._

_Entre la inconciencia y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, desató a Hermione de sus ataduras y luego se desplomó a su lado, respirando con dificultad. Con el pecho ardiendo cada vez que tomaba aire._

_No quería ser un héroe, o que lo recordaran como un gran patriota; porque él no lo era. Él había sido un cobarde toda su vida, y ahora que se había quedado sin nadie, solo quería morir en ese bosque que por un momento dejó de crujir. Silencioso. Respetando su agonía._

_No lo hizo porque estaba locamente enamorado de la muchacha de infinitos bucles castaños. No lo hizo por el eterno rencor que le profesaba a su padre desde el día en que lo despreció por primera vez y le dejó marcas en el corazón con sus hirientes palabras. No lo hizo por la muerte de su madre. No lo hizo por competir con Potter ni por ninguna medalla de honor._

_Lo hizo porque estaba hastiado de caminar sin rumbo. Estaba cansado de vivir una vida sin sentido ni razón. Necesitaba liberarse y ahora más que nunca se sentía libre...Libre para morir y dejar todo atrás. Libre por una vez en su vida._

_Abría los párpados con dificultad y ya casi no sentía su cuerpo, cuando oyó, como un murmullo distante, la voz de la persona que más molestó y odió en su infancia, luego de su padre y de Potter, por supuesto._

_-Malfoy- su apellido sonaba más limpio cuando ella lo decía en ese tono de voz -Resiste, por favor- casi llorando, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y el temblor._

_En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que le estaba intentando curar las heridas. Ella, a quien había herido tanto. La había humillado. La había escupido y vuelto a tragar. Ella, quien tenía su vida en sus manos, estaba intentando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, salvarlo a él, un simple traidor que no se merecía eso._

_Quería hablar. De verdad quería. Quería decirle que no fuera estúpida. Que lo dejara morir con algo de dignidad y que se largara. Quería ofenderla para que lo dejara tranquilo y se fuera a buscar a su noviecito cabeza de zanahoria y a su mejor amigo, el salvador del mundo mágico._

_Quería, pero no podía. Porque tenia la garganta en carne viva de tanto gritar de dolor. No sentía saliva en la boca. Solo sangre y sudor._

_Podía sentir los espasmos del cuerpo que estaba cercano al suyo. Ella estaba llorando y mientras lo hacía sentía que algo cálido le traspasaba el pecho y le llegaba al alma._

_Sentía que sus costillas ya no estaban tan rotas y que, aunque todavía era casi imposible respirar, podía hacerlo con algo de dificultad y menos dolor que antes._

_-Para por favor- casi en el aire, casi inaudible- quiero morir Granger._

_-Crees que te voy a dejar morir así como así Malfoy- y lo miró, tratando de sonreír en medio de la angustia- Pues creía que me conocías un poco mejor- dice medio en broma, para tapar la preocupación y el miedo en su voz._

_-Déjame morir maldita sea- irritado al saber que estaban surtiendo efectos los hechizos curativos- hazlo Hermione y así, ya no te molestaré más nunca en tu vida._

_Pasaron muchas cosas cuando Draco dejó esa frase en el aire..._

_La primera fue que desde lejos, en el Comedor, escucharon el grito de júbilo de los aurores y los estudiantes del colegio. Voldemort por fin había caído. Haciéndose cenizas, única prueba de un pasado monstruoso. Prueba de que el futuro iba a ser un poco mejor._

_La segunda es que las heridas del rubio ya se estaban curando y su semblante, que todavía era demasiado pálido, estaba recuperando un poco de color. Y la señal del sarcasmo en su voz era también un buen indicio._

_La tercera, y tal vez la más sutil, pero sorprendentemente importante para ambos, es que de los labios de Draco había salido el nombre de Hermione por primera vez._

_Sin insultos. Ni malas intenciones. Ni tono de asco._

_Había dicho Hermione, con un tono que jamás había usado en su vida. Como si fuera su amigo. Como si compartieran un secreto muy íntimo que sólo les pertenecía a ambos. La había llamado por su nombre de pila, Hermione, y la verdad no sabia que lo desconcertaba más. Si era el hecho de haberlo dicho tan espontáneo o el hecho de cómo se sintió cuando lo hizo._

_Por su parte ella, siempre analítica, siempre con un plan B en la mente, se había quedado completamente en blanco. Tal vez el shock de encontrarse en una situación tan insólita._

_En medio de la guerra. Siendo rescatada por Draco Malfoy. Luego salvándole la vida. Él suplicando que lo deje morir. Y de repente su nombre en labios desconocidos._

_Se debería sentir ofendida porque esa sucia boca no merece pronunciar su nombre con tanta soltura. Con tanta gracia. Con tanta dulzura._

_Gracias al destino o a las estrellas, en ese momento ambos agradecieron que Hagrid llegara corriendo y gritando por Hermione. Su amigo semi-gigante pensó que Draco la había golpeado pero ésta lo detuvo inmediatamente explicándole la situación y pidiéndole que por favor llevara a Malfoy a San Mungo, porque necesitaba cuidados médicos de inmediato._


	2. Al Despertar

Ahora, sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea que chispea con tenues brasas, recuerda que después de ese Hermione, todo, todo cambió.

Porque para su mente conciente e inconciente, su nombre es como un hechizo, que lo paraliza, lo idiotiza, lo ablanda y le parte el alma...Tal vez desde ese momento su nombre, que era prohibido decir en voz alta sin desprecio, fue el detonante de algo dentro de su ser que estaba dormido y guardado bajo llave.

Por las noches, todavía lo escucha, como si fuera otra voz la que susurra, y no la de él. Y se duerme acunado por esa retahíla angelical. Ese sonido infernal.

A veces, unos días más que otros, necesita aferrarse a los recuerdos de un año que ahora, que ve hacia el pasado, le parece efímero. Una utopía que se desvanece en los álbumes de fotos y en las pocas cartas que guardó.

Recuerda, como si le hubiera pasado ayer, todo lo acontecido en cada segundo luego de que despertó en esa pulcra y blanca habitación en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

_Tanto dolor soportado es algo imborrable para la mente, y por eso cuando abrió los ojos sus manos diestras y rápidas se posaron sobre su pecho, verificando_ _que se encontraba vendado y que, sus costillas estaban perfectamente bien._

_Desconcierto, tal vez, es la palabra que vino a su mente al encontrarse en esa situación, solo_ _, en una habitación desconocida. Sin recordar el porque o alguna razón. Trató de sentarse en la cama, pero una punzada de dolor inundó su cuerpo y le hizo perder el aire por un momento. No estaba tan bien como creía, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba vivo y la guerra había terminado de una vez por todas._

_Al volver a respirar y enfocar bien la mirada se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, había en la habitación una persona plácidamente dormida en una silla ubicada en un rincón. Su cara se encontraba ligeramente oculta detrás de un mar infinito de cabellos castaños. Y en su regazo se encontraba abierto un libro, desgastado de tantas veces leído, de páginas amarillentas y con olor a pergamino viejo._

_Su mente explotó en recuerdos, y es que, con sólo mirar a Hermione, fue golpeado por millones de memorias. Todo pasaba de nuevo en su mente, como si estuviera viendo una película donde el protagonista no era él, sino otro. Otro que vio el cadáver de su madre, otro que mató en defensa propia a su padre, otro que salvó a la damisela en peligro, otro que, entre la conciencia y la muerte, se sintió querido por alguien._

_Ahora que todo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, se dio cuenta de algo. Él le había salvado la vida a Granger, y ella lo había salvado también. Su deuda estaba pagada, así que no había ninguna razón por la cual ella tuviera que estar allí. En su habitación. Vigilando su sueño cual novia preocupada._

_Como si sus pensamientos conspiraran en contra de él, Hermione se despertó de forma abrupta, haciendo que su libro resbalara y cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. ¡Plap! Se miraron fijamente. ¡Plap! Y a través de sus miradas se preguntaron miles de cosas..._

_"Granger..._

_Me hubieras dejado morir..._

_No te preocupes por mí..._

_No lo merezco..._

_No me mires con ojos de lastima..._

_No me mires nunca mas..._

_Hermione..._

_Gracias por salvarme en más de una forma..._

_Gracias."_

_"A ti."_

_Pero el gracias quedó en su mente. La guerra tal vez ya había acabado pero el seguía siendo un Malfoy. No era un tonto sentimental y necesitaba saber, demandaba explicaciones._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo, con un tono muy ronco; ni el mismo reconocía su voz._

_-Pues, quería ver cuando ibas a despertar. Ahora más que nunca necesitas a alguien que te cuide.- su tono de voz era seguro, pero él, que llevaba años insultándola, conoce muy bien su manera de ser, y nota que está nerviosa._

_Ve sus ojos. Rojos de tanto llorar. Hinchados. Ojerosos. Se ve como si hubiera envejecido diez años y sus ojos la delatan. Tal vez fue la guerra. Tal vez en todo ese tiempo no pudo dormir. Tal vez las imágenes de las muertes marcaron su mente tanto como a él y ahora no era la misma. Pero él quería que ella siguiera siendo la misma. Lo deseaba de todo corazón. No quería angustiarla, le debía mucho y no podía soportar su mirada mucho más._

_Necesitaba alejarla de él antes de que fuera muy tarde..._

_-No necesito que me cuiden, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme solo.- lo dijo con completa confianza. Seguro de que siendo grosero ella tomaría sus cosas y se iría._

_-Eso lo dices ahora, pero estuviste a punto de morir. Llevas dos semanas inconsciente, tus heridas eran bastante profundas-... su voz. Por alguna razón no denotaba lástima, no denotaba rencor. Era solo algo, era una mezcla de muchas cosas que no logró identificar, era preocupación pero a la vez era algo más._

_-Bueno pero ya estoy mejor, así que puedes irte con tus amigos, con tu familia, con quien tu quieras, solo déjame tranquilo. Creo Granger que hay suficientes enfermeras en el hospital que pueden cuidarme muy bien, incluso mejor que tú.- la ultima palabra fue dicha con voz venenosa, pero le costó tanto que tuvo que contener la respiración..._

_Por algún motivo no quería que ella se fuera, pero así era mejor._

_\- Creo que en eso te equivocas Malfoy, por si no recuerdas, la guerra solo acaba de terminar y San Mungo esta al borde del colapso- respiró y lo miró fijamente- No hay suficiente personal para atender a tantos heridos, pero todo el mundo esta colaborando- siempre tan centrada, siempre con la palabra correcta._

_No quería que se sintiera en deuda con él, porque así solo lo hundía mas en una realidad que no quería afrontar._

_Él siempre fue un Slytherin. Siempre vio mas allá de lo que estaba a simple vista. Siempre le encontró un trasfondo a todo lo que oía, y las palabras de la castaña significaban muchas cosas..._

_La guerra ocasionó muchas muertes y heridos._

_La guerra colapsó a toda la comunidad, tanto muggle como mágica._

_La guerra lo dejó sin nadie. Sin su madre. Sin su padre. Sin sus amigos. Sin nada._

_Y sobre todo por esa última afirmación, ella se encontraba ahora allí. A su lado, sin desampararlo... Ni dejarlo hundir._

_-Bueno, pues, en ese caso, creo que ahora que desperté no es necesario que vigiles mi salud- sólo tenia que resistir un poco más. Sólo un poco, hasta lograr que ella se fuera._

_Sus peticiones reclamando que se fuera, lograron que Hermione entornara los ojos. Ella sabía con quien estaba lidiando, y estaba consiente de que no iba a ser fácil estar a su lado en esas condiciones, pero se había resignado. No lo abandonaría. Sus ojos grises se lo decían. Se lo pedían, haciendo que sus palabras quedaran como viles mentiras._

_-No quiero que sientas lástima por mí Granger, no la necesito.- y las palabras dichas le dolían mas que las heridas en su pecho..._

_En cambio de dar alguna respuesta inteligente y acertada, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia su cama._

_Cada paso que daba, resonaba tan fuerte dentro de la cabeza de Draco, que parecían estar en sintonía con los latidos de su corazón. Los oía tan cerca que creyó que ella estaba caminando sobre su cráneo_ _._

_Antes de que él se pudiera dar cuenta, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los castaños de ella, que se encontraba parada, justo en el lado derecho de la cama, con la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo. Como queriendo que él pudiera observar bien su cara._

_Y por supuesto que la veía. Sus ojos recorrían sus facciones con velocidad y desconcierto, como dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaba mirando._

_Su nariz respingada. Sus finos labios. Sus cejas oscuras. Su piel de porcelana. Sus pecas recatadas. Su rubor natural. Sus largas pestañas. Y de nuevo, sus ojos infinitos._

_Y de repente su corazón dio un vuelco. Un salto inesperado del destino que ahora se reía de su tonta mortalidad. De su debilidad. De sus sentimientos._

_Tal vez ella se dio cuenta del cambio en su mirada. Tal vez se fijó que su respiración estaba más rápida de lo normal. Tal vez se dio cuenta del pequeño respingo que dio en el momento que la miró a los ojos. Tal vez por eso o por miles de razones que no podía imaginar, ella de manera cautelosa, alzó su brazo y tomó su mano con suavidad..._

_La electricidad no era un concepto que manejaba mucho._

_Era algo que sabía estaba allí siempre, frente a él, pero nunca a simple vista._

_Era utilizada por los muggles para realizar millones de funciones y estaba contemplada en leyes físicas que algún día alcanzó a entender._

_Pero seguía siendo un misterio sin resolver, hasta ese momento._

_Porque cuando su mano rozó la de ella, la única palabra que podía describir esa sensación era la electricidad. El cosquilleo. El mareo. El estremecimiento. El nudo en la garganta. Las mariposas en el estómago. La inmovilidad. Todo eso era a causa de la electricidad... Todo era electricidad._

_No quería mirarla a los ojos, pero como su cerebro estaba en pausa instantánea, eso fue lo primero que realizó._

_Y es que, a pesar de todo, no se arrepiente de haberlo echo._

_La chispa encendida se reflejaba en su mirada; esa que lo traspasaba, lo intimidaba, lo hacia sentir extraño. Porque sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, ansiedad, miedo, incomprensión, valor y cariño._

_No quería que ella se quedara un segundo más junto a él, pero aun así, sus ojos le pedían a ella, de manera silenciosa e intensa, que se quedara. Su piel gritaba su nombre, al igual que su mente y su corazón._

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

_Miedo de que luego de salir de ese hospital su vida no tuviera sentido._

_Miedo porque no quería volver a vivir sin ningún rumbo ni_ _dirección._

_No ahora que había visto la salvación._

_Porque tal vez Hermione no lo sabía, pero le había dado todo lo que necesitaba y nunca pedía, y ahora ya nunca, nunca las cosas serian iguales..._


	3. Lluvia y Café

 

Siente el hormigueo en sus dedos, y se da cuenta de que volvió a caer en el pozo del pasado, de recuerdos imborrables que jamás podrán salir de su alma.

Siente su tacto, como si todavía la estuviera tocando. Como si todavía sostuviera sus manos entrelazadas y nada en el mundo se pudiera sentir mejor que eso.

Suavidad. Ternura. Afecto. Compasión. Electricidad. Calor.

Mantiene sus ojos fijos en la ventana. La vista de la Torre Eiffel es lo que más le gusta de ese apartamento, porque de alguna manera es tan majestuosa, es tan  _real,_  que con solo mirarla siente que está en el presente, aunque su corazón quedara varado en el ayer.

Camina lentamente, como saliendo de un letargo invernal, y se dirige a su habitación. Se ve en el espejo. Se ve pero no se reconoce. Se acerca para detallarse mejor, y todo lo que observa son pequeños pedazos de un ser humano, que no encajan. Como si él fuera un rompecabezas que le falta una pieza. Roto e incompleto.

Desvía su mirada, con rabia contenida, y se desviste rápidamente, como tratando de dejar todas sus cargas en el suelo, junto a su ropa tirada, dispersa por todo el cuarto. Ingresa a la ducha y siente como el agua tibia moja su cuerpo desnudo. Contiene la respiración por un momento y no piensa en nada más.

Pero no puede, porque hasta las gotas cristalinas le traen recuerdos. Empapan su cabeza y se incrustan en su mente como agujas, y posa sus manos en el pecho, cerca del corazón, hay donde hay un fina cicatriz, casi imperceptible. Posa sus manos allí, porque aunque la herida sanó, todavía siente dolor. Todavía sangra por dentro.

Y en ese momento no puede creer lo débil que es. Lo débil que fue al dejarla perder. Lo estúpido que fue cuando no midió lo que pasaría y entregó todo sin darse cuenta, y sin decírselo a ella.

Y como no, su mente vuelve a traerle imágenes. Momentos efímeros que se desvanecen rápidamente. Que pasan como agua bajo sus pies y se van por el drenaje. Recuerdos que le erizan la piel y hacen que se sienta pequeño...

_La luz era intensa y brillaba magníficamente en el cielo. Gigante. Hermosamente celestial._

_El sol no escatimaba en la pureza de sus rayos, y esa mañana, despejada y clara, se imponía firmemente entre las nubes._

_Recuerda el calor que sintió. El exterior era muy diferente a como lo recordaba, y ahora que por fin había salido de esa fría habitación de hospital, sentía la naturaleza de un modo distinto._

_La brisa en su cara, el aire fresco en los pulmones, los rayos en sus ojos haciéndolos lagrimear, el ruido de la gente al transitar, el sabor agridulce de la victoria en la boca y el fuerte olor en la nariz de una guerra terminada._

_Miró alrededor y vio a la gente caminar._

_Vio a los carros y a las personas pasar._

_Observó a todos y a la vez a nadie._

_Sintió su presencia. Sintió su respiración. Sintió su calor y su esencia. La sintió a su lado_ _derecho, como siempre._

_La terca muchacha no lo había dejado solo en ningún momento de su recuperación. Lo visitaba todos los días por las mañanas. Hablaba con él aunque a veces no quisiera. Contestaba casi siempre sus preguntas insistentes y se reía débilmente de su poca paciencia y su terquedad._

_Cada mañana a su lado era diferente. Cada momento era especial. Y su compañía era imprescindible aunque a veces Draco no lo quisiera aceptar._

_En esos días en cama, se enteró de muchas cosas que por estar inconciente no presenció, como la captura de algunos de los mortífagos en Hogwarts después de la batalla final, la ceremonia de condecoración a los héroes de guerra, en donde para su desagrado lo nombraron a él gracias a Hermione, librándolo de todos sus delitos. El entierro de su madre. El nombramiento del nuevo Ministro de Magia y otros acontecimientos insignificantes._

_Algunas veces hablaban mucho y otras veces pasaban las horas en un silencio que no sabían como catalogar._

_Por ratos charlaban como amigos, por ratos peleaban como niños. Pero ella siempre regresaba. Siempre a las nueve de la mañana. Con un café para él y otro para ella, periódico debajo de un brazo y un nuevo libro en el otro._

_El café de ella siempre era con más azúcar, y los libros que traía, algunos los había leído, otros no._

_Se había sorprendido a sí mismo leyendo por las noches, cuando Hermione no estaba, los libros que dejaba; en su mayoría escritos por muggles._

_Poco a poco se volvió una rutina. Mañana. Café. Periódico. Libro. Charla. Silencio. Risa. Silencio. Charla. Despedida._

_Le parecía insólito todas las cosas que tenía en común con la que fue su enemiga de infancia... Y lo que le parecía mas impresionante era lo bien que se llevaban mientras hablaban._

_Eran charlas diversas. Superficiales. Debates. Peleas. Idioteces. Intimidades. Y un sin fin de palabras dichas con cuidado de no rebelar demasiado._

_Le contó de sus estudios en Francia en un verano de su niñez. Se enteró de la profesión que quería ejercer en un futuro próximo. Le contó lo que le había ocurrido antes de salvarla en la batalla. Se enteró de sus miedos y de su falta de confianza. Le contó que le gusta leer en las tardes frías y lluviosas. Se enteró de su color favorito, el azul, y de su segundo apellido. Le contó que le fascina el piano y lo bien que lo toca. Se enteró de su afición por Los Beatles_ _y por la ópera. Le contó lo que en verdad pensaba de Voldemort y de sus ganas de suicidarse en muchas ocasiones. Se enteró de que perdió a su padre en un atentado en contra de los muggles._

_Sintió la mano de ella en su hombro, se sobresaltó y volvió al presente. La miró a la cara y respiró hondo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que al salir de San Mungo iría a ese lugar antes que a ningún otro. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque doliera. Era su obligación._

_El pasto era verde, y el sol lo seguía como un reflector. Como una lupa para detallar que ahora su vida no era la misma, y que tenia que seguir direcciones que nunca pensó tomar._

_Llegó al lugar y sus piernas temblaron. Su respiración se hizo pesada y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse vidriosos. Con todo el valor, miró el epitafio escrito en letras refinadas sobre la lapida de piedra pulida._

_Mujer especial. Fiel esposa. Madre abnegada._

_Narcisa Malfoy Black._

_Le pareció un poco impersonal, pero comprendió que no había estado él para escribirlo... Pensó en lo que habría dicho su madre al leerlo y se imaginó detalladamente la mueca que pondría. Era tan real que sonrió de manera ausente. Luego volvió a mirar al frente, observando todo en aquel cementerio, detallando todos los ángulos del suelo en donde se encontraban enterrados los restos de la mujer que mas lo amó. Dejando grabadas para siempre esas sencillas palabras en su mente._

_Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sintió que le dolía el corazón. Sintió un nudo demasiado fuerte en la garganta. Sus rodillas cedieron y golpearon el césped haciendo un ruido seco que retumbó en sus oídos, más fuerte de lo normal._

_Lo estaba asimilando._

_Al fin lo había afrontado._

_La realidad lo estaba golpeando con toda su fuerza, abofeteando su rostro y dejando su cuerpo más roto de lo_ _que ya estaba._

_Porque, mientras estuvo en el hospital, bloqueó su mente. La cerró desde el momento en el que Hermione le habló del funeral... Le dijo que había asistido su Tía Andrómeda y otros conocidos superficiales, que no habían declarado su devoción por el Señor Oscuro y que todavía seguían en libertad._

_Desde ese día le había hecho prometer a ella que no hablarían de sus padres. No quería. No mientras no pudiera ver con sus propios ojos la tumba de su madre._

_Y ahora que la veía, le dolía. Le dolía no haberla podido salvar. Le dolía haber llegado tarde. Le dolía haberla dejado sola. Le dolían las palabras no dichas y los abrazos no dados. Le dolía todo, y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar._

_Era un llanto amargo. De lágrimas gruesas e interminables, que se pegaban a sus mejillas y le enfriaban el alma. Era un llanto profundo, proveniente de una perdida que no quería afrontar. Era un llanto fuerte, tanto que su cuerpo convulsionaba y sus pulmones se ahogaban._

_No supo cuanto tiempo lloró. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, arrodillado en frente de esa lápida que decía pocas palabras para expresar lo que en verdad fue su madre para él... Tal vez no fue perfecta, pero era su madre y nadie en el mundo la podía reemplazar. Nadie podía comparar su amor con el de ella. Nadie._

_Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de liberar las lágrimas que todavía le quedaban. Sacó un delicado pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió su nariz y sus mejillas. Se levantó lentamente, todavía mareado y con dolor de cabeza._

_Y allí estaba ella, esperando silenciosamente detrás de él. Acompañándolo en un momento demasiado triste como para vivirlo en soledad. Mirándolo con ojos comprensivos, dándole fuerzas a través de su presencia._

_Se quedó parado, justo en frente de ella, dándole la espalda levemente a la tumba de su madre. Se quedo allí. Con restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Con las mejillas rojas. Con el alma en la boca y el corazón en la mano._

_Ella no dijo palabra. Como casi siempre que se acercaba a él. Y lentamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente._

_Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba._

_Era la primera vez que lo abrazaban así._

_Tan fuerte. Tan intenso. Tan cercano. Tan afectuoso._

_Era casi tan parecido a los abrazos de su madre, que las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Esta vez más silenciosas, menos abundantes._

_Permanecieron así, en silencio. Compartiendo el dolor que les carcomía el corazón. Llorando los dos sin expresar ninguna palabra, pero diciéndose mas cosas de las que nunca llegaron a conversar. Apoyándose en el hombro del otro. Queriéndose fundir en uno solo._

_De pronto sintieron lágrimas en los cabellos, y se separaron unos centímetros para darse cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido y que había comenzado a llover. Ninguno hizo intento de separarse, hasta que se miraron a la cara, fijamente a los ojos y el pudor de estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo, tan personal, los aterró y los separó rápidamente._

_En silencio caminaron hacia la salida de aquel lúgubre lugar y sin decir nada continuaron su andar. No hacían nada aparte de avanzar. No tenían rumbo específico ni lugar al que llegar. Solo querían caminar. Huir. Correr_

_Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería. Había tantas cosas en sus mentes, que si no se sentaban a tomar algo, sus cabezas iban a explotar. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana y se miraron a la cara._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Draco?- la interrogante del siglo, dicha en simples palabras..._

_¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?_

_¿Qué rumbo tomar?_

_¿Qué camino elegir?_

_Ni él mismo sabia responder esas preguntas._

_Como siempre que tenía dudas, empezó a realizar un plan de pequeñas acciones, de actividades simples...Así tal vez su mente se aclararía._

_-Creo que primero tengo que ir a la mansión, ha estado sola durante todo este tiempo.- no era gran cosa, pero por algo tenia que empezar._

_-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir solo?_

_Seguro, no._

_Pero algún día pasaría, y era mejor dejar todas las cosas dolorosas para un solo momento... Así era un poco más fácil. Así llorarla una sola vez más._

_Draco sabía porque Hermione estaba tan renuente a que fuera a Malfoy Manor._ _Su mansión en Wiltshire. Pero era obligatorio ir. Solo. Sin ella, y sin nadie._

_Era su hogar después de todo y aunque se muriera por dentro al ver el cuarto de sus padres o las pertenencias de su madre, tenía que hacerlo._

_-Sabes que te puedo acompañar, yo no tengo ningún problema.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente._

_Él si sabía que tendría problemas. Claro que si. No era sordo, ni ciego, ni tonto para no darse cuenta._

_Hermione peleaba constantemente con Ronald y a veces con Harry porque pasaba horas en la calle sin decir con quien estaba. Le preguntaban si tenia algún problema o si estaba con un muchacho pero ella lo negaba. Y no la culpaba, sabía en los líos en los que se metería si se enteraban de que su relación era tan cercana._

_Ella nunca le comentaba nada, pero sabía a la perfección la cara que ponía después de discutir con ellos. Notaba su nerviosismo. Notaba sus ojos vidriosos. Notaba su respiración agitada y su corazón inquieto._

_Prefería que negara su amistad ante los demás._

_Solo le importaba tenerla a su lado cuando mas la necesitara._

_Además, ya se había mostrado demasiado frágil momentos atrás, y sabia que al pisar la mansión no podría retenerse por mucho tiempo..._

_No quería que sintiera más lastima por él._

_Quería ser fuerte como ella lo era._

_-Eso lo se, pero te lo repito, tengo que hacerlo yo solo. Y punto- fue seco, y un poco grosero, pero así debía de ser si quería lograr su cometido._

_Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y se dio por vencida. Sabía que era más terco que una mula cuando trataba de esconder sus debilidades y era mejor dejar la discusión hasta allí._

_-¿Qué desean ordenar?_

_Antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera mirar al joven camarero que llego juntó a su mesa, su compañero ya estaba ordenando el café de ambos._

_-Un mocaccino para la señorita y un café doble con poca azúcar para mí._

_Notó que su tono de voz era un poco posesivo, pero no le dio importancia. Si fuera otra ocasión le discutiría el hecho de que ordenó por ella, pero estaba plenamente segura que Draco conocía a la perfección sus gustos en cuanto al café y dejó pasar el asunto._

_Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa disimulada se posó en su boca y no se fue de allí hasta que se despidió de él._

_Eran las 5 de la tarde, y el tiempo se les fue volando._

_Ella debía regresar con su madre y él debía ir a su casa_ _después de todo._

_Le preguntó caballerosamente si quería que la acompañara pero ella se negó, le dijo que se podía ir tranquilamente sola, después de todo, lo único que debía hacer era aparecerse en un callejón a unas cuadras de su casa y caminar._

_No quería decir adiós, así que dijo hasta luego._

_Prefirió aparecerse lejos de su morada, después de todo, no tenia prisa en llegar._

_El simple roce de sus dedos con las_ _verjas de hierro forjado hizo que sus vellos se erizaran y sin muchas ganas,_ _empujó las gigantescas puertas de metal._

_El camino de grava desde las verjas hasta la puerta de la mansión se hizo más extenso de lo que podía recordar. No había pavos reales, ni arbustos bien podados, ni fuentes de aguas cristalinas..._

_Era como si todo lo que recordara no existiera, y de repente le pareció un sitio extraño._

_La puerta se abrió automáticamente antes de que el pudiera empujar la manilla y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, antes de poner su pie derecho firmemente sobre la alfombra._

_Adentro, todo se veía igual, aunque una capa de polvo cubría todo lo que observaba con sus ojos._

_El vestíbulo. Los retratos de sus ancestros. El decorado. Las ventanas de diamante. Las alfombras. El salón. Las chimeneas. La lámpara de araña._

_El olor a aristocracia. El olor a antigüedad. El olor a soledad._

_Se armó de valor y subió lentamente las escaleras. Su andar era pausado, como recorriendo de manera ausente lo que por muchos años llamó hogar._

_Era frió, era demasiado grande, era lujosa, pero era su hogar. El lugar en donde pertenecía su familia._

_Recorrió los pasillos tenuemente iluminados, recordando sus días de infancia. Recordando las lágrimas derramadas y las risas a carcajadas. Recordando las frías miradas de su padre y las breves caricias de su madre. Recordando su miedo a no cumplir las expectativas o a no ser merecedor de su apellido._

_La puerta que daba a la habitación de sus padres era más gruesa y más grande que las demás._

_Se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que entró muchas veces a ese cuarto. Pero las pocas veces que había estado allí, no se comparaban a ese momento._

_Las gruesas cortinas estaban desplegadas _casi_  por completo sobre los amplios ventanales, dejando a la estancia en una densa oscuridad que sólo era fragmentada por hilos de luz que se posaban sobre la cama matrimonial finamente arreglada con sabanas de seda verde._

_Todo parecía sacado de una fina pintura, todo parecía demasiado irreal..._

_El aire era diferente. Se sentía mas frió, más difícil de respirar. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación, y con la mirada fija en el cuadro de sus padres que se encontraba en la pared enfrente de la cama, se desplomó en el suelo._

_Era la segunda vez en ese día que caía al suelo de esa manera. Y al igual que la vez anterior, el ruido se escuchó demasiado fuerte en sus oídos, a pesar de que sus rodillas fueron amortiguadas por la polvorienta alfombra._

_Se quedó allí, mirando la imagen con los ojos vacíos. Como si las lagrimas que estaba derramando, sacaran el brillo de su mirada plateada y al caer las gotas por su barbilla, todo se desvaneciera para siempre._

_Pero esta vez su llanto era distinto. Era un llanto de tristeza, sí, pero predominaba el dolor. Predominaba la rabia._

_Rabia contra el mundo. Rabia contra la guerra. Rabia contra Voldemort. Rabia contra su sangre. Rabia contra sus padres. Rabia contra si mismo. Rabia contra Hermione._

_Tenía tanta ira contenida, que empezó a gritar._

_Gritaba a todo pulmón. Con todas las fuerzas de su alma y la furia de su garganta. Gritaba dejando sus cuerdas vocales secas, ardiendo, sedientas de algo. De cualquier cosa que pudiera arreglar eso que llamaba vida. Su vida._

_Gritaba. Lloraba. Golpeaba el suelo con su puño._

_Gritaba. Lloraba. Golpeaba y sus manos sangraban._

_Gritaba. Lloraba. Y todo se vio claro ante sus ojos._

_Comprendió en esos segundos de histeria que su rabia no solo venia del hecho de haber tenido que matar a su padre. O de haber perdido a su madre. O de haberse quedado sin nadie._

_Venia también, del hecho de que ahora su realidad era muy distinta. Ahora su realidad tenía una incógnita en la ecuación que no sabia como resolver._

_Su rabia era en contra de sus sentimientos. En contra de su amor._

_Porque en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la amaba. La necesitaba. La tenia pegada al corazón como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, y eso, era algo que odiaba._

_Odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba sentirse frágil._

_Odiaba sentirse incompleto. Odiaba sentir que necesitaba de alguien mas para poder estar bien... Para no perder la cordura._

_Odiaba que se sintiera solo cuando no la pensaba. Odiaba alegrarse cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Odiaba que se supiera de memoria el número de pecas en su cara y el timbre de su voz cuando se enfadaba._

_Odiaba todo eso, y a la vez lo amaba._

_Pero lo que más odiaba, era el hecho de que ella nunca podría ser suya. Porque en verdad nunca lo fue ni lo sería._

_Eso lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo, porque le dolía hondo en el pecho cuando la imaginaba en brazos de otro hombre._

_Era tan vivida su rabia, que de inmediato sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado por sus finos y delicados brazos. Era tan grande su agonía que sintió sus cabellos y olió el aroma de cuerpo._

_No se había dado cuenta en que momento había cerrado los ojos, pero se sentía como si hubiera caído en un sueño profundo. En un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar._

_Poco a poco dejó de gritar. Dejó de temblar. Dejó de llorar._

_Su respiración se calmó y sus músculos liberaron toda la tensión contenida, relajándose, junto al cuerpo imaginario que tenia firmemente abrazado._

_De repente abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de que no era una ilusión. Era ella. Era Hermione. Era su cuerpo, su pelo, su aroma y su piel._

_Levantó su rostro y la observó detenidamente._

_Estaba aturdido, fuera de sí mismo. No podía creer que en verdad fuera ella la que lo estaba abrazando, la que había entrado a su mansión sin darse cuenta para tomarlo firmemente y no dejarlo hundir en sus gritos._

_-¿Pero que..._

_-Te dije que era una mala idea que vinieras solo, pero tú nunca me haces caso- y sonrió de manera sincera, como si la situación no fuera tan dolorosa, como si la situación de ambos no fuera del todo complicada._

_Tal vez fue su sonrisa, o lo absurdo de la situación, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que solo podía hacer una cosa._

_Una sola cosa y sería feliz..._

_Una sola cosa y su corazón descansaría de todo el sufrimiento acumulado._

_Una sola cosa que arriesgaría su felicidad, pero que le traería la mejor alegría._

_Un solo movimiento, leve y casi imperceptible. Suave pero rápido._

_Sin miramientos y sin remordimientos_

_Una sola cosa._

_Y la besó._


	4. Celos y Amistad

Tal vez estaba peor de lo que creía.

Confundiendo el pasado con el presente, haciendo que su futuro pareciera una nube espesa de niebla, incapaz de disolverse para darle claridad a su vida.

Cuando regresa a la realidad, siente los labios calientes, como si la fiebre de su mente se depositara en ellos para recordarle que jamás volvería a besarla. Posa su mano sobre ellos y trata de saborear su esencia.

Dulce, fresca, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sale de la ducha, perfumado y limpio, con pequeñas gotas escurriéndose por la piel de su espalda y su cabello. Siente humedad en la cara y en el cuello. En las manos y en los labios.

_No era su primer beso._

_No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien._

Se concentró en elegir una ropa cómoda y sencilla, no estaba de ánimos para salir. Un sweater manga larga, color azul marino y un pantalón.

_Pero había algo de lo que estaban completamente seguros._

_Nunca un roce de labios se había sentido de esa manera._

_Tan extrañadamente nuevo, inesperado e indescriptible._

No vio su reflejo antes de salir del cuarto. No necesitaba ver su imagen, no mientras sus ojos denotaban tanta tristeza y rabia contenida. No mientras en el espejo se viera como un perdedor.

_Fue un beso corto, discreto, intenso._

_No hubo movimientos aparte de los que hacían sus cabezas unidas por un par de labios._

_Labios que le sabían a un cielo que jamás imaginó probar y que eran más dulces que la miel._

_Labios ajenos, de una persona que poco a poco se fue metiendo debajo de su piel, debajo de su corazón y su alma. Para dejar de ser su enemiga, para pasar a ser algo más que una simple amiga._

Está lloviendo en Paris.

Está lloviendo porque el otoño es mas frió que nunca este año.

Está lloviendo, y las gotas le recuerdan a las lágrimas que lleva por dentro pero que jamás deja salir.

No tiene hambre, por lo que no se prepara nada para cenar. Desde hace meses que su apetito se esfumó. Solo le queda su adición al café y a la nicotina, que sacian un poco la ansiedad de no poder hacer más nada que dejar el tiempo pasar.

Piensa por un momento en su madre; en lo que ella diría si lo viera en ese patético estado...

_-Un Malfoy no puede ser débil, Draco, porque si tus enemigos ven tus debilidades, las usaran para eliminarte._

Se ríe ante la ironía de la situación porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo precisamente, escondiendo sus debilidades como un enorme cobarde para protegerla a ella y a él.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Quiénes eran sus enemigos?

Todavía no estaba seguro de que lo siguieran persiguiendo por su traición. Bueno, nunca nada es seguro en esta vida. Tal vez todo estaba en su mente. Tal vez ya no existan enemigos que matar más que su falta de confianza y su miedo a amar... Tal vez.

Tal vez debería regresar a Londres. Muchas veces se siente tentado a hacerlo, pero luego se pregunta ¿para qué?

¿Para qué volver?...Si eso solo le haría mas daño.

¿Para que volver?...Si sabe perfectamente que cuando pise su antigua mansión los demonios de su pasado lo atormentaran hasta llevarlo a la locura.

No, definitivamente no.

No después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en que nadie lo encontrara.

_No se arrepiente de haberla besado, nunca lo haría; pero la verdad es que ese beso cambió las reglas del juego que ellos venían jugando desde que él pronunció ese Hermione en la batalla de Hogwarts._

Va hacia la ventana de su pequeña sala. Intenta enfocar sus pensamientos y sus sentidos en la melodía que producen las gotas al caer, en las hojas caídas de los árboles, en las personas, en las nubes, en la suave brisa, aparentemente inofensiva pero de una temperatura tan fría que te corta las mejillas y te hace temblar hasta los huesos.

Trata de pensar en todo y a la vez en nada. Pero es inútil. Es como si estuviera enfermo, y nada ni nadie pudiera curarlo.

Cada cosa que ve, huele, escucha, siente y saborea le recuerda un momento a su lado. No importa si es bueno o malo, es un momento al lado de ella y eso siempre mejoraba las cosas.

Maldice al viento, a la lluvia, a las hojas y a las personas.

Maldice a su estúpido corazón por ser tan débil y testarudo.

Y por último, la maldice a ella, por haberlo dejado en ese estado.

Voltea la mirada y la fija en las llamas que arden en la chimenea. Tenues pero reconfortables. Y vaga por la estancia perdido en sus memorias, tratando de recordar algo verdaderamente importante que parece estar enfrente de él pero que no puede visualizar.

Recuerda. Recuerda. Recuerda.

Por algún motivo ese frió martes de octubre parece albergar un acontecimiento que no logra rescatar de su mente cansada de tanta melancolía.

¿En donde quedó ese Malfoy?

Altanero. Vivaz. Astuto. Tenaz. Elegante. Petulante. Sangre pura.

Y recuerda, claro que recuerda.

Recuerda porque su sangre es pura. Recuerda porque, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no visita su tumba, todavía huele su perfume en las mañanas de otoño.

Mira el calendario sólo por inercia y se elogia mentalmente de haberse acordado antes de que el sol se escondiera entre las nubes y la noche lo invadiera con una oscuridad densa y macabra.

No han pasado muchas horas desde que abandonó ese pintoresco café en el centro de la cuidad y sabe que si se apresura puede tomar un traslador en la Sede Francesa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y aparecer en el sexto piso del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

Sabe que debe hacerlo, se lo debe a ella; así que no lo piensa mucho y siente que una fuerza, que no sabia poseía, lo guía a su destino a través de las húmedas calles de París.

Toma el primer traslador a Londres, deja que esa sensación en su ombligo lo embriague y por esos momentos olvida las miles de razones por las cuales no debería regresar a su tierra natal.

No le interesan las miradas de sorpresa y hasta de reproche que le dan algunos de los empleados del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos; se siente por unos momentos como el antiguo Draco. Con la cabeza bien en alto, el cabello bien peinado y la mirada arrogante que destila elegancia y alto estatus social.

Aunque ya no crea nada de eso. Aunque no se sienta especial. Aunque la cabeza le pesa de tantos pensamientos enfermizos, la mantiene en alto porque sabe que nunca podría hacerlo de otra manera.

Y allí esta. Su destino. Hoy, 16 de Octubre.

Han pasado tantos años desde ese 16 de Octubre de 1955.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio por última vez.

Han pasado tantas cosas en su vida, que no recuerda su última conversación con ella.

Pero si de algo está completamente seguro es que la sigue extrañando.

¿Cómo podrá olvidarse de la persona que le dio la vida?

¿Cómo olvidar que, aunque odiara estar de regreso en ese cementerio lleno de recuerdos de Hermione, tenía que venir a traerle flores y limpiar su tumba?

¿Cómo olvidar que aunque nunca fue el más afectuoso de los hijos, cada vez que su madre cumplía años, él le entregaba una carta de felicitación junto con un regalo costoso?

Tenía 18 años cuando Narcisa murió, y ahora a sus 20 seguía recordando sus cabellos cada vez que se mira al espejo. Cada vez que se anuda su corbata. Cada vez que ve las cicatrices de su cuerpo y recuerda la guerra.

No le trajo ningún regalo costoso.

No le escribió ninguna carta de felicitación.

En cambio de todo eso, le trajo sus manos vacías y un discurso que le salió del corazón.

-Lo siento tanto, madre. Siento que no pude salvarte, sie...- por un momento piensa que no puede seguir hablando, que se va a ahogar con su propia saliva y el nudo en su garganta no lo ayuda; pero su cerebro se embota y vomita todas las cosas que siempre quiso pronunciar en voz alta- Lo siento, porque sé que las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos y ahora yo sea tan patético y cobarde. Lo siento tanto. Tanto que me duele pensarte a ti también porque sé que te defraude. Sé que no merezco tener mi apellido. Sé que te mereces un mejor hijo. Un hijo que no huya. Un hijo que tenga las agallas para apartar sus estúpidos sentimientos y que salga adelante aunque por dentro se este muriendo del dolor- y se muere, lentamente y en silencio, pero se muere...

Toma aire y reanuda su monólogo con la voz quebrada pero con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar- Y sé que todavía no soy ese hijo, pero te juro que algún día cercano lo seré, madre. Te prometo que la próxima vez que te visite no seré el mismo Draco Malfoy que esta parado frente a tu tumba.

Eso fue todo. Ni una palabras mas, ni una menos.

Decidió que se quedaría esa noche en Londres, después de todo era muy tarde para regresar. Y una encrucijada se posó en su mente en ese momento. Regresar a la mansión o dormir en un hotel cualquiera.

Era hasta gracioso porque, siempre que iba al cementerio, regresaba a su mansión, pero era lo que su intuición le estaba guiando, esa misma que lo impulsó a salir de ese terreno imparcial y aislado que representaba para él la patria francesa.

No estaba muy seguro si volver a su recámara era lo mas saludable, tomando en cuenta su inestable estado mental y sus ridículos estados de ánimo, pero allí estaba. Limpiando y ordenando su antigua habitación. Olía a aristocracia, a polvo, a cosas guardadas por mucho tiempo, sí, pero olía a su antiguo yo. A ese que con tanto anhelo quería alcanzar para salir de ese círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su existencia.

Pero hay algo que lo desconcierta.

Si bien hay mucho polvo en el ambiente, la mansión no se encontraba en las condiciones que él creía iba a estar. Se la imaginaba mugrienta, con los jardines totalmente descontrolados y las escaleras llenas de animalejos y telas de arañas por doquier.

Y en cambio consigue un cuarto que parece haber sido limpiado hace pocas semanas. Un jardín pobremente podado, pero podado al fin y al cabo. Un candelabro con escasas telarañas y una cocina ordenada y con algunas provisiones en las alacenas.

El miedo lo invade por un momento.

El miedo de que alguien estuviera hospedándose en la mansión y estuviera oculto en algún corredor.

-Homenum Revelio

Nada. No hay ningún intruso. No hay ninguna amenaza.

Exhala el aire que no se había dado cuenta tenia contenido en sus pulmones y pone a su cerebro a trabajar. Por supuesto que no hay ningún intruso. Nadie en su sano juicio querría quedarse en una mansión abandonada, propiedad de una familia de ex-mortífagos. Nadie querría venir a su casa a limpiarla ocasionalmente como si quisiera mantenerla en buen estado, como si alguien estuviera esperando que volviera a su hogar.

Nadie.

A no ser que...

Y hay esta de nuevo, esa sensación de esperanza de que ella siga esperándolo con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado. Trata de no recordar el beso, trata de no ir al cuarto de sus padres. Pero lo hace y no hay vuelta atrás.

_Siempre fue un Slytherin._

_Siempre lo fue y nunca le gustó no estar a cargo de una situación._

_Verse expuesto ante los demás no estaba nunca dentro de sus planes porque no le gustaba sentirse así...Desnudo._

_Y así se sentía._

_Desnudo ante una Hermione que lo miraba con ojos dulces, sedientos de curiosidad, con la respiración acelerada y los labios sonrojados. Lo miraba pidiéndole silenciosamente una explicación a sus acciones. Una explicación que no quería dar, porque ni él mismo la podía formular en su cabeza._

_¿Quién demonios estaba confabulando ahora mismo en contra de él para ponerlo en esa encrucijada tan surrealista?... De seguro era Merlín, el muy desgraciado._

_Casi podía jurar que se estaba riendo de él._

_Diciéndole al oído -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Draco, ahora que la besaste no hay vuelta atrás? ¿O si?_

_Pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos hacia otra cosa aparte de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Minutos, antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento aparte del vaivén de sus respectivos pechos al respirar. Hasta que ella habló, como siempre, de primera. Tan valiente, tan Gryffindor._

_-No tienes que explicar nada si no quieres Draco, sé que estabas vulnerable y...- Y allí estaba ella, protegiendo su orgullo. Pretendiendo que no había sentido nada en ese beso. Pretendiendo porque él sabia que sí. Lo sabía y ella no lo podía negar por más discursos que dijera._

_-¿Acaso no podemos besarnos o te lo prohibió tu amigo Weasel?- y allí estaba él. Irónico y ácido. Tratando de darle otro rumbo a el incómodo silencio que invadía a la habitación. Tratando de no pensar en que, aunque lo dijera en broma, sí estaba prohibido besarla._

_Su cara ligeramente sonrojada y su tímida sonrisa fueron la mejor respuesta que Hermione pudo darle. Sabía que en estos momentos era demasiado confuso para ambos ponerse a analizar su relación así que trató de pasar a otra cosa rápidamente._

_Y allí quedó el asunto._

_Pasaron toda la noche arreglando, limpiando, riendo y hablando. Fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Pretendiendo que nada entre ellos había cambiado._

_Pero cambió._

_Semanas después el mundo mágico volvió la mirada ante un Draco Malfoy recuperado e ileso, que parecía ser el mismo, pero no lo era..._

_Retomó su trabajo._

_No el de su padre._

_El que siempre quiso tener._

_Y aunque en el Ministerio de Magia la mayoría de las personas lo miraba con ojos de desprecio, él seguía con la cabeza erguida. Sin remordimientos ni disculpas. No ahora que estaba supuestamente derrotado. Porque no se sentía así. Tenía a Hermione de su lado._

_-Señor Malfoy es necesario que revise el tratado que nos acaba de llegar desde la Oficina de Cooperación de Italia, creemos que en la cuarta enmienda no especifican bien sus objetivos y ade..._

_Su salario no era ni la mitad de lo que hubiera ganado en las empresas de su padre, pero era suyo. Lo había ganado con su sudor y sus excelentes conocimientos en la diplomacia y los idiomas. Y a pesar de no tener los mejores compañeros de trabajo, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional lo miraban con algo de respeto y menos desprecio que antes._

_Todo en su vida iba en mejor camino._

_Tal vez ya no tenia a su familia para apoyarlo, ni a sus supuestos amigos, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan libre. Tan vivo. Tan... confundido._

_¿Por qué cuando todo va bien tu corazón se empeña en destruir tus ilusiones?_

_¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida que un trabajo de su agrado y una existencia solitaria?_

_¿Desde cuando él añoraba tanto que llegaran los fines de semana?_

_Y nuevamente estaba allí, en ese café a unas cuadras del cementerio, esperando que fueran las seis de la tarde para que ella llegara. Porque los viernes eran de ella. De ella con él y nadie más._

_-Siento la tardanza, pero es que mi jefe me envió unos portafolios que debía ordenar y pues, se me hizo tarde.- dijo una Hermione sin aliento y con la cara sonrojada._

_-No te creas tan importante, no llevo tanto tiempo esperándote. Soy un Malfoy, recuerdas. No esperamos a la gente, solo somos puntuales.- y acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa torcida, llena de arrogancia y de elegancia._

_-Si claro.-le dijo entornando ligeramente los ojos- ¿Ya ordenaste el café?-_

_-Expresso doble para mí,_ _mocachino para ti-_

_-¿Qué pasaría si algún día quiero cambiar?-_

_-Nunca cambias._

_Y nunca lo hacia, no hasta la semana siguiente, en el mismo café, en la misma mesa._

_-Draco, no puedo venir el viernes que viene. Va a haber una reunión en la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de Harry y vamos a estar allá todo el fin de semana._

_La miró a los ojos. No tenían porque darse explicaciones. Al final, solo eran amigos ¿verdad? Amigos jugando a ser desconocidos ante las demás personas en el Ministerio, ante la comunidad en general. Amigos que pretendían nunca haberse besado, y verse todos los viernes a charlar de sus vidas._

_Los viernes eran como una droga para él. Requería de esas tardes para poder lidiar con su soledad. Los viernes eran más que un día para Draco. Eran una necesidad. Necesitaba de esos viernes tanto como el adicto necesita de la nicotina._

_El cigarrillo en su boca era como un nuevo dulce que nunca había probado. Extraño. Amargo y dulce a la vez. Pero su sabor no le parecía desagradable y el humo que producía lo mantenía concentrado en algo. Le quitaba la ansiedad._

_Porque ese primer viernes sin la compañía de su única amiga fue el primer día que probó esa droga._

_La necesitaba tanto como a Hermione. La ayudaba a pasar el tiempo sin pensar en ella. Aunque nunca lo lograba._

_La siguiente semana la vio. Arreglada y con el cabello recogido. Con ropas serias pero femeninas. Entrando en el mismo ascensor que él._

_No había nadie aparte de ellos dos en ese momento, pero era tanta la costumbre que por los primeros segundos se ignoraron completamente, hasta que ella habló. Siempre de primera. Siempre._

_-¿Cómo has estado Draco?-_

_Extrañándote..._

_-Bien, muy ocupado, pero bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de Potter?-_

_-Todo salio a la perfección- pero su voz tembló y supo que había ocurrido algo._

_Sin tener tiempo de contestar ni decir algo para indagar en el asunto, el ascensor se abrió para dar paso al patriarca de los Weasley que sin mirar mucho a Draco se posicionó en el medio de ellos y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_-Buenos días Hermione.- dedicándole una discreta sonrisa- Felicitaciones por cierto.-_

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo para merecerlas Sr. Arthur?- y pudo ver como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente._

_-Oh, vamos Hermione. No hay razón para que seas tímida.-tomó una ligera pausa y habló en susurros para evitar que él escuchara- Ya Ronald me contó que desde este sábado son novios.-_

_Pero escuchó._

_Y nunca unas palabras lo habían hecho sentir así._

_Tan desconcertado. Mareado. Sin aliento._

_Dolido._

_De repente una voz anunció que habían llegado al cuarto piso: Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y nunca había odiado tanto a esa molesta transmisión como en ese momento. Así como nunca había odiado tanto a esa castaña que salía del aparato sin mirar atrás._

_Era de esperarse ¿cierto?_

_Eran amigos desde los once años y desde lejos podías ver la tensión entre ese par._

_Podías notar las peleas, las palabras, los suspiros y las miradas._

_Pero él no se lo esperaba._

_No lo quería esperar, porque no quería perderla. ¿Por qué la vida tenia siempre que recordarle que no tenia derecho para ser feliz?_

_Pero ¿qué era lo que había pensado?_

_¿Qué anhelaba?_

_¿Qué deseaba de corazón?_

_¿Que Hermione no tuviera otra vida que aquella que compartían en los pequeños momentos juntos?_

_¿Que no tuviera a ningún hombre en su vida aparte de él?_

_¿Que no se enamorara de nadie y siguieran para siempre como estaban?_

_Sí, eso era lo que en verdad quería._

_Pero era tan absurdo como el decir que ella no era hija de muggles y él un Malfoy._

_Así que hizo de su cara una máscara. Una mascara que ocultaba el dolor. Un dolor que le lastimaba el corazón. Un corazón lleno de sentimientos que nadie entendía, ni siquiera él mismo._

_Pero de esa forma podía estar a su lado. Podía acompañarla sabiendo que no le pertenecía. Sabiendo que su dueño era alguien mucho mejor que él. Alguien de confianza. De familia. Alguien aceptado por la sociedad y por la madre de ella._

_Soportó porque sabía que si se exponía iba a perder más de lo que tenía._

_Soportó las charlas, los viernes, las horas y los minutos._

_Pretendiendo no sentir ni rabia, ni celos, ni dolor._

_Un viernes antes de salir de su trabajo decidió ir al cuarto piso. Solo para asegurarse de que ella todavía estaba allí. Y lo estaba, en su oficina. Con Ron._

_-Vamos Hermione, de verdad tengo ganas de ir a cenar contigo hoy.- entusiasmado, tratando de convencer a su novia de algo tan normal como lo era ir a cenar un viernes por la noche._

_-Ron, sabes que no puedo- evitando sus ojos. Mintiendo y diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo._

_-Por favor, no creo que, porque faltes un viernes a esas juntas tuyas por la defensa de los elfos, te vayas a morir-_

_-Ronald, sabes que es muy importante para mí- y lo era. Demasiado tal vez._

_-No me moveré hasta que te vayas conmigo- y su cara de perro moribundo no se hizo esperar. Suplicante. Ignorante de la verdadera situación._

_La muchacha de ondulados cabellos dudó. Dudó para hacer tiempo y encontrar alguna excusa válida para darle a su novio. Y esa duda la hizo pensar en su relación con Malfoy. Muchas veces había dejado a un lado sus planes para ir con Ron a alguna parte. Pero este último nunca había demandado su tiempo los viernes. Nunca ese día porque sabia que los elfos eran primordiales para ella. Y lo eran, porque elfos era igual a Draco. Y Draco era igual a incógnita._

_-No lo sé. De verdad preferiría cenar contigo mañana- y trató de persuadir al atractivo pelirrojo con su mejor sonrisa. Sin éxito alguno._

_-¿Que puede ser mas importante...- acercándose lentamente- que pasar tiempo juntos, Hermione?- acercó su rostro y la besó._

_La curiosidad mató al gato._

_Lo mató e hizo añicos a su corazón._

_Lo hizo papilla y la tiró a los perros._

_Retiró su cabeza del pequeño hueco de la puerta y algo mareado se fue a su oficina de nuevo. Cogió un pequeño pergamino y escribió lo más legible que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron._

_El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de su despacho hizo que se separara del prolongado beso y rápidamente tomó el memorándum que le entregó una de sus compañeras de trabajo. El pequeño avión de papel no tenía iniciales ni remitente alguno, pero ella sabia perfectamente quien la había escrito._

–" _No puedo ir hoy al café. Tengo un compromiso urgente. Tus viernes ahora son libres"-_

_Tres líneas._

_No más de quince palabras._

_Solución a su dilema ¿o no?_

_Pudo ir a cenar con Ronald. Él alegre. Ella pensativa._

_Se dirigió a la mansión y fumó dos cajas de cigarrillos en una sola hora._

_Se dio un baño con agua fría y se vistió con su ropa más cómoda._

_Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada._

_Pero la imagen de ese beso lo atormentaba. Se hundía en su corazón con una aguja caliente y se cosía lentamente en la superficie. Hilos de dolor y celos la tejían al pasar de las horas. Inmóvil, tratando de no actuar ni decir nada irracional._

_El lunes se volvió a repetir la escena de la semana anterior. Ascensor desierto. Ignorándose los primeros segundos. Solamente que esta semana no habló ella de primera, sino él._

_-¿Lo amas?- sabia que no debía empezar por allí, pero no encontró más palabras._

_-¿A quien te refieres?- todavía desconcertaba por sus palabras en la nota._

_-Ronald Weasley- tratando de decir el nombre sin una gota de asco, fracasando en el intento._

_Lo miró, como aquella vez en la que se besaron, intranquila, queriendo buscar en los ojos de Draco alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar una guía de cómo responder. Pero no encontró nada, porque la barrera que tenía puesta en su mirada era más gruesa que los muros de Hogwarts._

_-¿A qué viene la pregunta?_

_-Solo quería saberlo o ¿debería darlo por sentado?_

_-No es eso, es solo que nunca hablamos de mi relación con él._

_-¿Acaso no podemos?- acorralándola, cerrándola en un círculo sin fin._

_-Claro que podemos, es sólo que me extraña tu actitud. ¿Por qué me dijiste en la nota que no nos viéramos más los viernes?- ansiosa por saber su respuesta, como cuando él no tenia mas cigarrillos._

_-No me cambies la conversación. Antes de hacer una pregunta debes contestar la anterior. Si no me respondes yo tampoco te respondo- y sus grises ojos la taladraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho._

_Tragó, incomoda. ¿Por qué quería saber si lo amaba? ¿Era eso algo relevante en su amistad?_ _Claro que lo amaba o sino ¿por qué seria su novia? Ron era cómodo. Familiar. Gracioso. Terco. Dulce. Respetuoso. Confiable. Fácil._

_Y Draco era difícil._

_-Claro que lo quiero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_-No te pregunté si lo querías, Hermione. Te pregunté si lo amabas- acercándose sólo unos pasos hacia la castaña para quedar enfrente de su cara._

_Su aliento olía a menta, combinada casi de manera imperceptible, con un toque de nicotina. Y la embriagaba, haciendo que la tarea de responder a su pregunta se le hiciera más difícil._

_-Lo amo- seco, tratando de no pensar en el aroma de su interlocutor. En sus ojos. En sus labios._

_-Bien por ti, Granger. Esa el la razón por la cual no podemos vernos los viernes.- escupiendo su dolor en la forma de el apellido de ella. Saliendo del ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo._


	5. Regreso a casa

Estúpido, así se sentía.

Estúpido, al encontrarse de pie, en medio de una habitación vacía.

Estúpido, al sentir que la esperanza de encontrarla se desinflaba como un enorme globo.

Salió de aquella mansión, porque ahora que había traído esas memorias a su mente, sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Pero ahora, ¿a donde iría?

Trató de imaginar quien podría ser la persona que había estado en su casa, ordenando todo, limpiando todo, arreglando todo, pero era siempre la imagen de una joven de cabellos castaños la que venia a su cabeza, y sabía, tenia que ser imposible.

Londres estaba silenciosa esa noche.

No estaba seguro de la hora, pero por el color del cielo podía asegurar que ya estaba muy entrada la noche, la madrugada, tal vez, no estaba seguro.

Sentado en un pequeño banco, en un parque adornado con juegos infantiles y árboles siniestros, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada...

¿Por qué le había respondido así en el ascensor?

¿Por qué había expuesto sus sentimientos de esa manera?

¿Y, por qué sentía esa certeza de que era ella la responsable del estado de su mansión?

_Fue uno de los peores días de su vida._

_Y no asegura que fue el peor, porque ese premio se lo lleva el día en que estalló la guerra._

_No, tal vez ese día era aun peor, porque ni siquiera en la batalla se había sentido así, tan furioso, triste y devastado a la vez._

_Y la razón era que, en la batalla, estaba seguro de que en algún momento iba a morir, iba a dejar todo atrás y todo acabaría. Pero ahora, en esa ocasión, tenia que seguir viviendo, seguir soportando la rabia, seguir callando el dolor._

_Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Y nadie lo notó, porque ante los ojos de los demás, ellos no eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo, que la única interacción que tenían era el leve saludo de cortesía por las mañanas, una inclinación de cabeza, casi imperceptible, y nada más._

_Pero las semanas pasaron y las personas notaron el cambio de actitud en Draco._

_Y los meses pasaron y las personas notaron la incomodidad de ambos._

_El nuevo Draco se parecía mucho al antiguo, pero con algunas variables._

_Altanero. Mordaz. Solitario. Arrogante. Antipático. Y sobretodo, malhumorado._

_Todos en su departamento lo habían notado, todos en el Ministerio de Magia lo podían sentir. Porque él era un Malfoy de pies a cabeza, y aunque supiera muy bien como ocultar sus sentimientos, la ira contenida le salía por cada uno de sus poros._

_Y Hermione podía sentir su rabia mejor que ninguna otra persona._

_La olía, la saboreaba y la hacia sentir culpable._

_Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?_

_Ya todo estaba dicho, todo lo oculto, todo lo que nunca decían pero siempre había estado allí, Draco lo había sacado a la luz en ese ascensor... Simple y breve._

_Él estaba celoso, ella estaba confundida. Y los dos sabían, que ahora no podían seguir siendo simples amigos._

_Pero de algo estaba segura._

_Su futuro era estar al lado de Ron. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria._

_Y entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?_

_Cada vez que tenía el impulso de hablar con él se recordaba del momento en el ascensor. Se recordaba de aquellas palabras, de sus ojos furiosos, de su corazón herido, de sus labios atrayentes, de su aliento embriagador...Y cuando llegaba a ese punto, agitaba la cabeza, y salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta._

_Por su parte, Draco estaba furioso con ella, por su manera indiscreta de esquivarlo cada vez que lo veía. Por la forma en que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos cuando se encontraban el algún espacio solitario. Por la forma tan indirecta de su rechazo._

_Porque si no era un rechazo, ¿qué más podía explicar el comportamiento de Hermione?_

_Y además, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Estaba furioso por esa rabia que estaba perenne en su corazón. Por esa amargura que ella depositó en su existencia cuando se alejó por completo._

_-¡Demonios! Es que no se puede trabajar tranquilo en esta oficina- exclamó perdiendo todo decoro al abrir la puerta de su despacho y observar a varias personas reunidas alrededor del escritorio de su secretaria._

_-Disculpe Sr. Malfoy- dijo la muchacha en cuestión- No era nuestra intención molestarlo, lo que pasa es que estábamos comentando el acontecimiento de último momento- dijo en tono cómplice, como si él supiera algo sobre los rumores del Ministerio de Magia o del mundo mágico en general._

_-Me importa muy poco cual sea ese "acontecimiento" Srta. Thompson. Ocúpese de sus labores y por favor, pídales a todas estas personas que se retiren y vayan a cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos, al final de cuentas, para eso les pagan- su tono ácido estaba presente en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, y su sonrisa torcida no tardó en florecer en su rostro- Y otra cosa, si vuelvo a escuchar que están "comentando acontecimientos", sepa usted que puede ir recogiendo sus pertenencias, porque no volveré a tolerar esta clase de comportamiento en este departamento._

_Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su oficina, pudo escuchar el último susurro que intercambiaban los presentes, y pudo concretar las palabras aisladas en algo que sonaba como:_

_-Compromiso, boda, trío dorado, familia Weasley, Granger y Ron..._

_Se quedó allí, en el umbral. Sin moverse ni reaccionar. Giró su cuerpo y dio algunos pasos, los susurros cesaron y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, todas las personas se habían retirado, a excepción de su secretaria._

_-Me puede decir cual es ese acontecimiento, Srta. Thompson, tan importante que hace que todos dejen de cumplir sus deberes- dijo él, tratando de no sonar tan ansioso, tratando de esconder sus verdaderas emociones con palabras de burla._

_-Lo siento tanto Sr. Malfoy. No volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo. Quédese tranquilo y regrese a sus labores que por mi parte, no haré ninguna interrupción- dijo la muchacha de negros cabellos, que ya estaba acostumbrada al mal humor de su jefe en las mañanas._

_-No le estoy pidiendo opinión de lo que tengo que hacer o no, le estoy exigiendo que me diga lo que hace rato estaban comentando- harto de la espera y los nervios de su interlocutora._

_-Pues, no es que yo sea chismosa, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que según comentan por los pasillos, dentro de un mes se celebra una boda importante para la comunidad mágica- suspirando_

_-Y ¿quienes con los futuros consortes?- ansioso, y no. No podía ser Granger. No._

_-Son nada mas y nada menos que- y su tono se hizo mas solemne- Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Aunque me imagino que eso usted lo debía de saber- sonriendo- anunciaron su compromiso hace dos meses._

_-Entonces, ¿todo este alboroto porque Potter se va a casar dentro de un mes?- respirando aliviado, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

_-Eso en parte Sr. Malfoy, la otra parte es que hoy en la mañana, la Srta. Granger llegó con un anillo en su dedo anular. Y desde entonces hemos estado indagando en el asunto.- dijo con seriedad- La Sra. McGregor me comentó que había escuchado algo al respecto. Me dijo que obviamente su compromiso es con su actual novio, el Sr. Ronald Weasley y que al parecer, planean casarse a comienzos del próximo año.- y finalizó su relato con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si se alegrara de ser tan buena contando chismes y habladurías de la gente._

_Draco no le dio las gracias ni pronunció palabra alguna. Solamente de dirigió lentamente a su despacho y cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta._

_Sentado en su cómoda silla, enfrente de su amplio escritorio repleto de papeles y trabajos por terminar, creyó, por un instante, que había perdido la cordura._

_El irritante discurso pronunciado por Macy, su chismosa secretaria, se repetía una y otra vez en sus oídos, sin cesar. Sin dejarlo respirar._

_No era posible._

_No era posible._

_No podía ser posible._

_Pero lo era. Lo era, se repetía. Lo era, maldita sea. Era posible. Era real._

_La había perdido. De una vez por todas. Ella nunca seria suya, aunque él era de ella desde hace mucho tiempo atrás._

_Respiró profundo y trató_ _de despejar su mente. Imposible._

_Se peinó_ _los cabellos con los dedos y trató de no pensar en ello. Imposible._

_Cubrió su cara con sus manos intentando no derrumbarse en mil pedazos. Imposible._

_De repente la ropa le apretaba. La corbata lo asfixiaba. Los zapatos le lastimaban los pies. Las paredes lo aplastaban. Y un calor lo sofocaba, como si estuviera en el propio infierno, a pesar de estar en pleno mes de Noviembre._

_No iba a llorar. Claro que no. Iba a hacer algo mucho mejor._

_Salió con paso elegante de la oficina, no iba a dejar que nadie notara su estado emocional. Caminó, tomó el ascensor, esquivó personas, empujó a otras, hasta que se detuvo._

_No tocó la puerta. No quería. No podía._

_Hermione no estaba en su oficina, así que sin pedir permiso, entró y deambuló por la habitación a sus anchas. Tratando de contener el ritmo errático de su respiración. Tratando no volcar los estantes y las sillas. Tratando de encontrar alguna solución._

_Esperó de pie, detrás de la puerta porque quería ver su reacción cuando lo viera. Quería asustarla. Quería sorprenderla. Quería impactarla. Tanto como ella lo había hecho con él._

_Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos hasta que por fin entró en su oficina. Draco, conteniendo la respiración, se olvidó por unos momentos del motivo por el cual se encontraba allí. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Tratando de grabar en su memoria cada gesto, cada emoción. Pero ella se giró rápidamente y lo descubrió sin ninguna dificultad._

_Y ahora ambos estaban sorprendidos._

_Ambos estaban impactados._

_Ambos estaban asustados._

_Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna._

_Draco solo se quedo allí, de pie._

_Plantado en el piso._

_Tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza._

_Queriendo estar en cualquier otra situación menos en esa._

_Hermione no sabia que decir. Que pensar. Como actuar._

_Decir un simple –Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- sonada demasiado hipócrita._

_Ignorarlo y decirle que tenía cosas que hacer era muy doloroso._

_Tratar de actuar como si nada era simplemente cruel._

_Pero de repente Draco fijó su mirada en la mano de ella. Y ambos comprendieron perfectamente la razón de la incómoda situación. Y antes de que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos él habló._

_-Felicitaciones Srta. Granger, he escuchado las buenas nuevas.- dijo con su tono ácido e impersonal- Disculpe mi intromisión en sus asuntos personales, pero yo no he tenido la culpa- la miró con sus ojos de acero, fríos, duros, implacables- Desafortunadamente, el personal de mi departamento tiene toda la responsabilidad, me temo que tienen una extraordinaria debilidad a la hora de comentar los acontecimientos ajenos- y posó de nuevo su mirada en su mano izquierda. Como si quisiera arrancársela. Como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer._

_Un poco aturdida por las palabras escuchadas, Hermione intentó no sentirse débil ante su imponente presencia. Ante su educado discurso, expresado de manera peligrosa y letal._

_-Gracias Draco.- la voz se le quebró, dejando al descubierto sus emociones. Dejando en el aire ese gran nudo en la garganta que tenia desde que lo vio en su oficina_

_-No hay de que Hermione- y su nombre sonó distinto, extraño, sucio- Sabes, siempre pensé que este día iba a llegar, aunque no tan pronto, debo admitir- y su sonrisa torcida produjo escalofríos en la piel de la joven- El día en el que todo lo vivimos se borrara de tu memoria y te alejaras para siempre en los brazos de Weasley- dio un paso hacia ella y su andar imitaba a un felino a punto de devorar a su presa- El día en el que te perdiera de una vez por todas.- y dio otro paso más, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera involuntariamente.- Aunque creo que es mejor, amiga mía, si es que todavía te puedo llamar así- preguntó, con aquel tono sarcástico que le daba a entender que jamás volverían a ser como antes._

_-Claro que sí, Draco- sin dejar de retorcer sus manos sobre su falda grisácea, nerviosa- Sé que no hemos hablado desde lo que pasó ese día, pero créeme, sigo queriendo lo mejor para ti._

_-Y cuéntame Hermione ¿qué pasó exactamente ese día?- dando un paso más hacia la castaña, que iba retrocediendo ante su caminar, hasta que ella se golpeó con el borde de su amplio escritorio de madera y quedó aprisionada entre la espada y la pared- Dime, de verdad, porque aunque no lo creas, tengo mala memoria.- dijo, dejando al descubierto su dolor, su rabia. Sabiendo que después de ese momento la perdería por siempre, queriendo alargar los instantes y sacar de su corazón su angustia, pasársela a ella._

_Lo miró a los ojos tratando de evitar pronunciar palabras, pero aunque le doliera mucho, sabia que allí, en ese instante, tenia que dejarlo ir, aclarar sus sentimientos y alejarse. Tenia que hacerlo. No podía ser tan egoísta y pensar que después de haberse casado, seguiría teniendo esa extraña amistad con Malfoy. Tan extraña que la confundía. Y ella era una mujer decidida, nunca le gustaron las dudas ni las confusiones._

_Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Draco, cansado de esperar una respuesta, estalló._

_-Tal vez si yo comienzo, los dos nos acordemos mejor- y su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza y la rabia- Aunque, pensándolo bien, seria buena idea que te diga la razón, el porqué la nota que te envíe- respiró tratando de decidir si decir la verdad y exponerse a su lástima o mentir y conservar su orgullo- Veras, aunque la compañía que me brindabas era placentera, no lo voy a negar, soy un hombre Hermione y necesito mas que simples palabras para mantener mi atención en una mujer. No se si me explico- palabras envenenadas de doble sentido, cargadas con la esperanza de hacerla sentir ofendida y así evitar que ella se diera cuenta de su dolor. El verdadero._

_Podía oírla respirar agitadamente y vio, de manera satisfactoria, como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo pálido, señal de su indignación._

_Pensó que había ganado._

_Ganado en la batalla por esconder sus sentimientos._

_Ganado en la batalla decisiva para conservar su corazón._

_Pero que ingenuo fue al creer que con viles palabras iba a ganar en la batalla del amor._

_Supo que Hermione no había creído nada de lo que dijo cuando lo miró a los ojos. Como aquella vez que estaba en el hospital. Como aquella vez que estaba en el cementerio. Como aquella vez que estaban en la mansión. Como aquella vez en el ascensor._

_Lo miró y lo desnudó de nuevo. Y todo temor que había sentido, todo el nerviosismo, toda la cobardía se había esfumado. No estaba. Solo había cariño, dolor y decepción_

_No hubo necesidad de nada, de ningún reproche, de ninguna palabra… Porque se había perdido en el mar chocolate de sus ojos y ahora ninguna mentira, ningún insulto o cualquier otro recurso podría salvarlo._

_Decidido y resignado, comenzó su discurso con un tono menos hostil, más real, menos Malfoy y más Draco- Te envié ese mensaje porque me dí cuenta de que tu lugar no era estar conmigo- respiró y se alejó un poco, dándole espacio a Hermione de acomodarse o sentarse en donde quisiera, pero ella se quedó allí, recostada a la mesa, a la expectativa- No podía reclamarte ningún día, ninguna hora porque simplemente no tenía el derecho de hacerlo; seamos honestos Hermione, estábamos jugando con fuego. Si alguien se enteraba de que nosotros teníamos una relación tan "cordial", pues, empezarían las habladurías, y ni me quiero imaginar lo que hubieran dicho tus amigos y tu familia. Créeme, el hecho de que yo te haya salvado en la batalla, no les hace ni cosquillas, tu sabes eso mejor que yo- y sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar por la estancia sin rumbo fijo, frustrado- Me di cuenta de que nosotros no podemos ser simplemente amigos, ni ahora ni antes ni después, porque sencillamente hay cosas que ni una guerra puede cambiar._

_-Nunca le he tenido miedo a las palabras de la gente Draco, y si te ofrecí mi amistad en aquel entonces, créeme que ya había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que las personas se enteraran- respiró- y por favor quédate en un solo lugar, que estas empezando a desesperarme- y ambos, sin darse cuenta, estaban sonriendo. Como antes._

_Draco se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio, y ella, imitándolo, se sentó en frente de él. Tomó su varita y de manera sutil encantó la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla sin su permiso._

_Y ahora, frente a frente, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, se dieron cuenta de que no podían dar más vueltas al asunto._

_-¿Lo amas?- misma pregunta, pero diferente situación, diferente tono, diferente emoción._

_Dudó_ _un momento, porque la verdad tenia miedo de responder-Lo amo- seco, sin rodeos, como aquella vez; pero con un tono desesperado y algo triste. Como si fuera una sentencia a muerte. Porque si lo amaba, por supuesto. Ronald era uno de sus mejores amigos. Su compañero de aventuras, tristezas y alegrías. Era su familia. Era su primer amor._

_-¿Y a mí?- dijo él, tratando de sonar cuerdo, aunque se estuviera volviendo loco- ¿También me amas?_

Un ruido hizo que dejara sus cavilaciones y sin darse cuenta estaba contemplando el amanecer. No se había percatado de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Tenía las manos y los pies entumecidos por el frío, por lo que se levantó lentamente y se dispuso a caminar por el parque.

No era muy grande, por lo que en una media hora ya le había dado la vuelta completa al lugar y a medida que caminaba, trataba de decidir cual iba a ser su siguiente paso; ya había regresado a Londres, había ido al Ministerio de Magia, ya había visitado la tumba de su madre y había regresado a su mansión. Todas las cosas por hacer ya las había hecho así que lo que restaba era, simplemente, regresar a París.

Pero el asunto de su casa lo tenia inquieto, lo desconcertaba de cierta manera. Alguien era el responsable, pero Draco no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser y tampoco estaba de ánimos para estar jugando al detective. Justo antes de decidirse y marcharse, se le ocurrió una idea. Había un lugar al que tenia que ir. Especial. Melancólico. Cálido.

Entró a la cafetería que apenas iba abriendo sus puertas y se sentó en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana en la que siempre se sentaba los viernes por las tardes. Pidió un café doble, sin mucha azúcar y se tuvo que morder la lengua cuando casi ordena un moccachino con crema. Fijó su mirada en la ventana y al voltear, se sorprendió por un momento porque la camarera que lo está atendiendo le parece extrañamente familiar. Con su cabello ondulado. Su tez clara. Sus ojos color avellana.

Termina su café y lentamente se despide del lugar. Al salir, vuelve a mirar a la joven y siente como un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Y cuando observa bien, la mujer le esta diciendo que vuelva a casa. Lee sus labios y puede jurar que esas fueron sus palabras, pero sabe que es imposible, por lo que hace responsable a su falta de sueño y no piensa mucho en eso.

Camina rumbo al Ministerio de Magia y de repente cae en cuenta de que hay una buena probabilidad de que se encuentre con Hermione en algunos de los pasillos. Cuando llegó a Gran Bretaña, ni siquiera miró a los lados. No le importó quien lo estaba viendo y quien no; pero ahora la situación era muy distinta. Ahora la prisa de llegar se había ido, el miedo a verla de nuevo lo paraliza como nunca antes y la urgencia de ir de nuevo a la mansión crece en su pecho y no deja que continúe caminando.

Tal vez sea lo mejor, piensa. Tal vez si descansa un poco en su antigua cama, pueda recargar energías y así tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarla. Sí, eso es. Tiene que descansar un poco.

La mansión a la luz de la mañana se ve muy distinta. Los fantasmas siguen allí pero ahora solo necesita dormir. Sigue teniendo ese extraño presentimiento de que hay alguien en el recinto pero lo ignora. Nadie vendría a verlo. Nadie.

No trajo equipaje, por lo que no se cambia. Solo se quita los zapatos y se tira en su polvorienta cama; pero justo antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo siente pasos. Son pasos. Tienen que serlo.

Alarmado, toma su varita y sale sigilosamente de su dormitorio. Agudiza el oído y con los pies descalzos y el corazón en la mano sigue las pisadas del intruso. Aterrorizado, le hace caso a su instinto y se dirige a la alcoba de sus difuntos padres.

Con el hechizo en los labios, a punto de ser pronunciado, se dispone a entrar y observa que la puerta está entreabierta. La abre por completo, con el corazón desbocado y la frente perlada por el sudor, delatando su nerviosismo.

Entra y cree que es un sueño.

Entra y cree que no está despierto.

Entra y cree que es el cielo, o tal vez el infierno.

Hermione lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Está parada, inmóvil. Y lo mira como él a ella. Creyendo que no es real. Que él no es él. Que ella no es ella.

_-¿Y a mí?- dijo él, tratando de sonar cuerdo, aunque se estuviera volviendo loco- ¿También me amas?_

_Ella respiró profundo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, a punto de salir. Sabía que no podía mentir. Ninguno de los dos lo creería. Así que lentamente pronunció una sola palabra que la condenaría para siempre. – Sí-_

De lo único que ahora podía estar seguro, era que ella era la intrusa de su mansión.


	6. Reencuentro y París

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer fanfic "largo". Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. Y como dirían en la patria francesa: ¡Merci beaucoup!

"S _í..._

_Sí_ _..._

_Sí..."_

_Y el eco en sus oídos, en su corazón, seguía, seguía y seguía._

_Trató de pensar que había escuchado mal._

_Porque sólo en sus más extraños y añorados sueños esa afirmación se cumplía y él vivía feliz para siempre._

_Pero la vida real no es un cuento de hadas. La vida real no es así: su final no iba a ser tan dulce ni tan perfecto._

_La miró a los ojos y notó su sufrimiento. Su angustia. Y por un momento se preguntó:_

_¿Será posible que ella estuviera pasando por el mismo dolor que él?_

_Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar pero no sabia que decir, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella respondería. Así que esperó. Esperó que ella hablara, hasta que al fin lo hizo._

_-Si te amo, Draco- y su voz era sólo un susurro- pero mis sentimientos no pueden, no deben existir- y su mundo volvió a derrumbarse._

_Respiró. Parpadeó_ _. Y cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, habló._

_-Entonces ¿por qué dices que me amas y me haces pasar por toda esta situación?- el dolor lo carcomía por dentro, lo envenenaba, lo cegaba lentamente.- ¿Es que siempre fue tu plan, enamorarme y transformarme en un idiota para que tú y la comadreja se burlaran de mi?-_

_Las palabras dichas la golpeaban, dolían en el alma. Puñal tras puñal. Sílaba tras sílaba._

_-De verdad crees- respiró y se levantó de la silla- que después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que vivimos, yo sea tan calculadora y sin escrúpulos como para planear algo así Draco- y las lágrimas antes a punto de caer, ahora se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas.- Nunca planeé nada ni medí nada, y creo que ese fue nuestro error- lo miró a los ojos- Nunca pensamos en que podía pasar esto.-_

_-Entonces ¿esto es un error, Hermione?- levantándose también de su asiento-¿Me estas tratando de decir que ésto, nosotros, nuestra amistad, nuestros sentimientos son simplemente errores que no medimos?- y su voz se iba elevando paulatinamente._

_-No quise decir eso , no malinterpretes mis palabras por favor- nerviosa ante la cercanía de él.- Te lo he dicho anteriormente, te ofrecí mi amistad de manera desinteresada, sin que me importara lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Pero creo que ya no podemos seguir siendo simples amigos Draco. –respiró y tragó saliva, porque sentía que se ahogaba en si misma-Y me duele decirlo, pero es- y notó que sus ojos grises la miraban, como observándole el alma. Como desnudándole el corazón.- la verdad._

_Él ya sabía eso. Lo sabía desde ese día en el ascensor. Lo sabía porque no era estúpido y ella tampoco. Lo sabía porque al dejar al descubierto sus celos, había puesto en descubierto su amor. Lo sabía porque estaba seguro de que Hermione amaba a Weasley. Y aunque ahora sabía que ella lo amaba también, las cosas seguían siendo las mismas ¿O no? Ellos no podían seguir siendo amigos. Y si no eran amigos ¿Qué más podían ser?_

_-Pero entonces, si me amas a mí también, ¿por que aceptaste la propuesta de Weasley?-_

_Draco dio un paso hacia ella y la vio temblar ligeramente. Sus rostros, a solo centímetros, estaban inmóviles. Inertes ante ese deseo peculiar de mirarse a los ojos para siempre._

_-Lo acepté porque…- y la forma en que la miraba no estaba ayudando en nada a que pudiera responder de una manera coherente.- Porque es mi novio, porque lo amo y porque- necesito olvidarme de ti, pensó. Pero la frase quedó en el aire._

_Porque Draco se sabia de memoria esas razones y no quería escucharlas en voz alta._

_Porque Draco entendía la posición de ella y aunque le doliera, la tenía que aceptar._

_Porque Hermione dijo que sí lo amaba aunque el destino dijera que era imposible._

_Por eso, él se sentía obligado, no, por el contrario, estaba en su derecho eliminar la escasa distancia entre ellos y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Ella jadeó de sorpresa pero después, no supo nada más._

_Porque allí estaba de nuevo, ese aliento aterciopelado. Esa menta con tabaco que se unía a su propio aliento como el mayor de los afrodisíacos. Esos labios delgados sobre los suyos. Besando. Tocando. Acariciando._

_Y ambos, labio contra labio, corazón contra corazón, pensaron al unísono que un beso como ese no podía ser pecado. Porque era el cielo, aunque estuviera mal._

_Sí._

_Era el cielo._

_Un cielo húmedo._

_Un cielo cálido._

_Un cielo que podía_ _n tocar con la lengua. Con los dientes. Con los labios._

_Draco no sabia que hacer con s_ _us manos. Le temblaban. Le picaban. Le escocían. Le escocían por el deseo de tocar. De tocar a su Hermione, que nunca fue suya, pero que en ese instante era de él y de nadie mas._

_Así_ _que puso una mano cuidadosamente encima de la mejilla sonrojada de ella, y la acarició como si estuviera tocando los pétalos de una flor. La otra, bendita sea, sobre su cuello, grabando en su memoria el tacto de su tersa piel bajo sus dedos. Anhelando que el instante se alargara para poder dejar sus manos allí para siempre. Para siempre._

_Pero el para siempre duró muy poco. Solo unos instantes tal vez. Porque alguien estaba llam_ _ando a la puerta. Y Draco no pudo maldecir más a ese intruso porque era simplemente imposible._

_Y como si de una burbuja se tratara, el golpe en la puerta hizo ¡Plot! y ellos, que estaban dentro, todo suspiros y sonrojos, salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias._

_-Hermione- decía una voz familiar al otro lado de la fina tabla de madera.- Necesito hablar un momento contigo, por favor._

_Potter. Tenia que ser Potter._ _Merlín lo perdonara, pero en ese momento Draco deseó haberlo matado en la guerra._

_La miró. La miró y por unos instantes creyó que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Que daría todo. Que dejaría a todos. Que se iría con él al fin del mundo y le besaría los párpados todas las noches antes de ir a dormir. Creyó, claro que creyó, porque en ese momento Hermione era sonrojos. Era labios rojos. Era un te amo en un beso que duró muy poco. Así que creyó todo eso,_ _y su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de alegría._

_Pero en cuanto la morena abrió los labios y le respondió a su amigo con un casi inaudible –Ya voy- supo que nada había cambiado. Ahora el corazón le explotaba, pero no de alegría. Y ahora el beso, que antes le supo a suspiros y sonrojos, le supo a despedida. Le supo a un adiós._

_Inmóviles y sin poder_ _decir una palabra, Hermione miró a Draco. Lo miró y se sintió débil. Enferma. Como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desmayar. Porque la miraba y no tenia lágrimas en los ojos, pero sabía que estaban allí. Detrás de esa mirada gris, a veces fría a veces cálida. Detrás de esa coraza. Detrás de ese cabello demasiado claro. Detrás de ese apellido maldito. Detrás de ese orgullo infinito._

_Y se sintió cobarde, ella. La que siempre fue una Gryffindor. Ella, tan perfecta. Ella, tan correcta. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Porque la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta le recordaba a su infancia. A los memorias dulces. A las lágrimas en risas. A las vidas en peligro. A las cicatrices ya sanadas. La voz de Harry le recordaba que su mundo era más que aquel que podía ver a través de esa mirada plateada. Le recordaba que no podía defraudar a su pasado. No podía cambiar el futuro que ya tenía planeado. Así que se despidió de Draco con una mirada, esperando. Esperando que el dolor que se estaban causando no lo hundiera de nuevo en la oscuridad. Esperando, egoístamente tal vez, que la perdonara a ella por no poder salvarlo esta vez._

_No pensó en lo extraño de la situación, que Potter lo viera salir de la oficina de su querida amiga Granger. Porque le importaba un comino lo que el otro pensara. Porque al salir de_ _allí, solo con la mirada de Hermione en la mente, no le miró a los ojos. Porque salió como todo un Malfoy, y lo miró sin verlo. Porque ahora el mundo le importaba más que menos._

_El_ _corazón destrozado era algo que podía soportar. Lo había hecho por tantos meses. Tenia que resistir un poco más. Solo un poco mas._

_Y las navidades pasaron, y con ellas, la boda más esperada de todo el mundo mágico. El gran Harry Potter_ _y la adorable Ginevra Weasley al fin formaban una familia feliz. Y a él no le podía interesar menos._

_Centró su mundo en su trabajo_ _. Lo centró y se cerró como nunca antes. Se centró en el papeleo, las cartas, las enmiendas, el correo, los libros y las leyes. Se centró en el café y en los cigarros. En las noches pasadas en blanco. Se centró en todo eso porque sabia que si no lo hacia, iba a morir cada mañana. Porque odiaba cada día que pasaba. Lo odiaba más que el anterior. Porque el año se estaba yendo muy rápido y las palabras lejanas de su secretaria resonaban en su cabeza cada vez mas fuertes e insistentes..._

" _-..._ _su compromiso es con su actual novio, el Sr. Ronald Weasley y al parecer, planean casarse a comienzos del próximo año."_

_1_ _ro de Marzo._

_Un día como cualquier otro. O por lo menos lo era para el último_ _hombre de la familia Malfoy. Un día de trabajo. De correr. Y leer. Sellar. Firmar. Discutir. Y tomar café. Un día como el de ayer, en donde escondía su dolor a punta de cigarrillos y canciones de piano._

_1ro_ _de Marzo._

_L_ _o que Draco no sabía era que aunque para él ese era un día común y corriente, para otros, no. Y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de eso. No tardó más que unas cuantas horas en saber que ese jueves común y corriente significaba el comienzo de su fin. Porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Ronald_ _Bilius Weasley. Y aunque eso a él le interesara muy poco, cuando terminó de leer el artículo en "El Profeta" dedicado a su ex-compañero de escuela, siente mareos y por poco vomita el café que se tomó hace unos momentos._

_-_ _No- y susurra sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pensando que era muy pronto, demasiado pronto. Y – No- no estaba listo, su corazón no estaba listo._

_El corazón destrozado era algo que podía soportar. Lo había hecho por tantos meses. Tenia que resistir un poco más. Solo un poco mas._

_Pero ya no podía más._

_Porque junto a la radiante sonrisa de Weasley podía ver a una discreta y algo avergonzada Hermione que sonreía disimuladamente y le agarraba firmemente la mano derecha a su futuro esposo. Era una foto reciente. Con poco movimiento pero con el suficiente para que a Draco se le grabara en la memoria como una película muda, como una pesadilla corta que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, cada vez que parpadeaba. Cada vez que respiraba._

_Pero eso no fue lo que le provocó las nauseas._

_El motivo que hace que le suden las manos y le tiemblen las rodillas, es que puede leer claramente, con los ojos nublados y la lengua seca, que en el artículo dice claramente algo que había estado evitando por largas semanas._

_N_ _o había sido fácil. Claro que no._

_Evitar escuchar, ver, oler y_ _sentir algo que tuviera que ver con Hermione. Evitar mirar a los lados al caminar, para no observarla en los pasillos. Evitar llegar a la misma hora que ella. Evitar buscar el café en el mismo lugar. Evitar escuchar las habladurías de su secretaria sobre la boda, las invitaciones, el día, la hora y el lugar... Evitar y contener las ganas de salir corriendo._

_Y siente que_ _debería salir corriendo pero las piernas le fallan y todo lo que pude ver delante de él es ese protervo periódico que le restriega en la cara lo que nunca quiso saber... Porque el día de la boda era el sábado 3 de Marzo, la hora, las cinco de la tarde, y el lugar era la humilde casa de la familia Weasley._

_Sábado. Ese sábado._

_Al atardecer. Contemplando el_ _crepúsculo._

_En la Madriguera._

_Para torturarse un poco más, se imaginó la boda y a él sentado en última fila. Se la imagina a ella entrando con su impecable y hermoso vestido blanco, radiante, bella. Y su ondulado cabello castaño recogido en un simple arreglo. Luego se ve a si mismo. Ridículo. Patético. Porque está llorando y no puede parar. Y cuando se da cuenta, está llorando. Llorando de verdad, como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentado. Con el periódico aún firmemente agarrado en las manos._

_Le había entreg_ _ado todo. Y ahora nada le quedaba._

_Le había dado su ser_ _. Sus labios. Sus palabras. Su cuerpo. Su vida. Su corazón. Su alma... Porque él le había vendido su alma, como si de un pacto con el diablo se tratara, en el momento en el que pronunció ese Hermione en medio de la muerte. Y ella al aceptar, lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Lo revivió con sus sonrisas. Con sus silencios. Con sus ojos. Con sus cabellos. Con sus besos. Con los cafés. Con los periódicos. Con los libros de ese muggle llamado Edgar Allan Poe. Con todo y con nada. Con sus amores y sus rabias._

_Pero el precio, el precio era alto. Porque a cambio de volverlo a la vida, estaba como pago su amor. Un amor que ella le chupaba del corazón como si fuera un vil vampiro. Un amor grande pero no suficiente, porque ella le correspondía, pero no era suficiente. Porque Draco nunca le podía dar todo lo que ella merecía. Y ese era el precio de su pacto.  
_

_Él no le podía dar una familia amorosa, porque simplemente él no tenía una familia que ofrecer._

_Él no le podía dar domingos cálidos con todos los parientes alrededor del fuego._

__Él no le_ _podía dar una casa cálida llena de pequeños niños pelirrojos._ _

_Él no le podía dar citas dobles con sus mejores amigos._

_Él no le podía dar buenos recuerdos del ayer._

_Él no le podía dar nada de eso._

_Nada._

_Pero Weasley sí.  
_

_Así que la dejó ir. La dejó ir porque Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un cobarde. Siempre huyendo a conveniencia. Siempre arrastrándose al lado ganador. Pero en este caso nada podía hacer. Porque hiciera lo que hiciera. Dijera lo que dijera, sintiera lo que sintiera, nunca iba a salir victorioso. Él nunca le iba a ganar al pasado. Y se rindió._

_No podía continuar. Simplemente ya no podía más._

_Limpió_ _rápidamente sus lágrimas y respiró profundo. Tomó sus pertenencias y redactó lentamente su carta de renuncia. Ordenó todo el trabajo pendiente y se dirigió al escritorio de la Srta. Macy Thompson. Le entregó la carta y mirándola fijamente le dijo:_

_-Entrégasela al Sr. Jones mañana a primera hora. Él sabrá que hacer.- y no se despidió. No quería hacerlo. No quería mirar a Macy, ni a su jefe ni a nadie antes de irse. Porque se iría para no volver jamás. Sabía que era riesgoso, ya que siendo funcionario del Ministerio tenia la vida asegurada, tenía protección ante sus antiguos enemigos, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba. Pero Draco ya estaba decidido y se iba para que nunca lo encontraran._

_Sin rumbo que seguir, podía ir a donde quisiera, pero antes, tenia que tomar el ascensor._

_Entra y suspira, aliviado. Porque cuando ya lo has perdido todo ¿qué mas te puede doler? Pero Merlín bendito_ _, juega con él cual marioneta y nervioso observa como las puertas de ese ascensor, que tantos recuerdos posee, se abren y dan paso a una Hermione Granger, un poco más pálida que antes._

_Trata de guardar las apariencias y respira con tranquilidad. Pero no puede evitar mirar un segundo, casi espiando infantilmente. Y trata de no observarla pero lo hace y cuando ella siente la mirada de él, levanta ligeramente la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos._

_No dicen nada, no lo necesitan. Pero hay algo en la mirada de Draco que hace temblar a Hermione y por un instante él parece que le fuera a decir algo. Pero no lo hace, en cambio la sigue mirando y ella siente ganas de abrazarlo. Pero al igual que él, no lo hace. Pasan los segundos y falta muy poco para que la puerta se abra. Ambos han llegado a su destino y saben que van a tomar caminos distintos. En más de un sentido._

_Draco sabe que tiene que decir adiós. Aunque ya se hayan despedido ese día que se besaron en la oficina. Él sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Así que para sorpresa de los dos, él toma la iniciativa y la besa en la mejilla, casi sin posar los labios sobre la piel, y murmura un –Buena suerte- mas ronco de lo que esperaba sobre el oído de ella. Sale del elevador sin mirar atrás, pensando en el destino que le espera._

_¿Por qué decide Francia de todos los lugares?, no estaba muy seguro._

_Tal vez porque su familia tiene condominios_ _allí, o simplemente, porque París le recuerda a los veranos de su infancia. Así que se va, a Francia. Y aunque parece una buena decisión, la verdad, ya no está seguro de absolutamente nada..._

De lo único que ahora podía estar seguro, era que ella era la intrusa de su mansión.

Una intrusa que lo mira como si él, y no ella, estuviera fuera de lugar.

Una intrusa que lo mira con ojos rojos de tanto esperar.

Una intrusa que lo mira y siente el pecho explotar.

Por un momento no sabe que hace allí, en esa mañana brillante, parado como una estatua en el antiguo cuarto de sus padres. No recuerda muy bien los acontecimientos porque lo absurdo de la situación lo deja en un estado de amnesia momentánea, o tal vez sea la falta de sueño, no lo sabe. Pero cuando la mira atentamente a los ojos, y camina unos pasos en la dirección de Hermione, recuerda todo. En cada paso. En cada pestañeo. Y le duele verla. Le duele porque ahora no podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre hace a penas un día:  _"_ _Te prometo que la próxima vez que te visite no seré el mismo Draco Malfoy que esta parado frente a tu tumba."_

Porque, como demonios iba a cambiar ese patético estado de vida que llevaba, si en cada momento que quería cambiar, que tenia el valor de hacer algo distinto, la imagen de Hermione se le aparecía en los sueños, en los pensamientos, en las caras de las camareras de café, en los libros, en la música, y eso. Eso de tenerla allí, frente a frente, era simplemente el colmo.

-Hermione- sintiendo el latido de su corazón martillándole la cabeza.- Hermione Granger, ¿eres tú?-

Y no podía ser más estúpido, ¡claro que era ella! Estaba seguro. Pero es que todo era demasiado raro. Como demasiado raro para ser real. Ella no respondió, en cambio hizo algo mucho mejor.

Caminó unos pasos. Cortos. Los necesarios para llegar a donde estaba él. Y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como nunca antes. Lo abrazó con el alma en los brazos. Lo abrazó como había querido esa última vez que lo vio en el ascensor.

Y era ella, era ella de verdad. La podía sentir. Podía tocar su tersa piel. Podía oler su dulce aroma. Podía percibir sus lágrimas mojando su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón, latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora. La tomó en sus brazos. Como lo había hecho hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando las cosas eran dolorosas pero no tanto. Como ese día en el que salió del hospital. Como esa vez al borde del abismo, en medio de la batalla. Cuando su calidez llenó un espacio vacío un su cuerpo que jamás pudo llenar. Hasta ahora.

En medio del abrazo recordó que no se suponía que ella estuviese allí. Ella tenía un trabajo que cumplir. Ella tenía una casa que atender. Ella tenia un esposo por el cual velar. Pero por un momento, dejó los pensamientos enfermizos en pausa y disfrutó de ese abrazo que le sanaba la cicatriz del pecho. Como si se estuviese aplicando una pomada y el alivio instantáneo lo dejara en una especie de sopor en donde nada más cabían sus brazos y los de ella.

Pero se percató de que el llanto de Hermione no cesaba y la preocupación le ganó al sopor, así que lenta y delicadamente se separó de la muchacha de castaños cabellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- y las lagrimas de ella seguían mojando sus oscuras pestañas.- Dime por favor, ¿qué haces aquí?- Y Draco no recuerda la última vez que fue tan dulce con ella, pero es que simplemente no puede verla así. Llorando sin motivo aparente. Porque el odio y el dolor desaparecen. Y no puede evitar sentirla demasiado vulnerable.

Hermione respira y vuelve a respirar. Lo mira y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lo mira y ahora que ya no la ve tan frágil, es él el que se siente vulnerable. Cuando quiere volverle a preguntar el porque de su llanto, ella simplemente alza su brazo izquierdo y le acaricia el rostro con los dedos. Solo eso necesita para callar sus pensamientos.

-Draco- murmura, y ve que sus ojos lagrimean de nuevo. Lo tortura, dibujando con su dedo índice la línea de su perfilada nariz. – ¿En donde has estado Draco?- y su voz se quiebra.

¿En donde ha estado? Se le olvida por un momento en donde vivía siquiera, porque los dedos de ella le delineaban los labios y no. Una mujer debidamente casada no debería hacer eso. Así que se aclara la garganta y con todo el dolor del mundo toma la mano de Hermione y la aleja de su rostro. Recuerda. Recuerda. ¿En donde has estado?

-En París- y se golpea mentalmente por ser tan débil y dejar que un solo dedo de ella lo desestabilice más de lo que ya está.

Hermione sonrió amargamente- Te busqué en todos los archivos del Ministerio de Magia, tratando de encontrar algún traslador o algo que me dijera a donde habías ido, pero desafortunadamente, eres más astuto que yo, siempre lo fuiste. Pensé que dejarías una pista de tu paradero pero después de unos meses, entendí que no querías ser encontrado.- y se alejó unos pasos de él, con la sonrisa amarga en los labios.

Él sabía que había cambiado. Físicamente, digamos. Estaba más delgado, más desgarbado. Tenía el cabello más largo y los pómulos más marcados. Los dientes más amarillentos, de tanto fumar y, pues, los ojos más cansados, por el insomnio. Pero ni en sus más extraños pensamientos se iba imaginar que ella también iba a cambiar, porque siempre que se la imaginaba, la veía igual que la última vez que la vio, hermosa, lista para el día de su boda. Y ahora que la detalla bien, puede notar que ella también había cambiado. Estaba más delgada. Más pálida. Con el cabello notoriamente más largo y con menos brillo que el acostumbrado. Con los ojos castaños cansados, y había algo más. Algo que faltaba. Algo importante que no visualizaba.

-¿Me..- y no salía de su asombro- ¿Me estuviste buscando?- ella solamente asintió- ¿Por qué?- y Hermione no le respondió- ¿Es que de verdad no sabias? ¿Tú más que nadie, no estabas conciente de que la razón de mi partida eras tú, Granger?- molesto, porque no estaba entendiendo nada. -¡Incluso te deseé buena suerte, por Dios! ¡¿Que más esperabas de mí? ¡Que me quedara y aplaudiera en el momento en el que dijeras SÍ, ACEPTO!- y no quería gritarle pero ya no podía tener más autocontrol. Estaba demasiado abrumado.

-¡Te busqué hasta el cansancio Draco Malfoy!- y mientras hablaba, respiraba furiosa, mirándolo con los ojos demasiado cansados.- No sabes todo el esfuerzo y todo lo que hice para saber de ti, pero tú nunca apareciste.- y las lágrimas corrían otra vez libres por sus mejillas.- No podía siquiera trabajar, solo pensando en el día en que volvieras. – la voz se le quebrada, lentamente, y de repente sonaba como una pequeña niña desamparada- Así que pedí un año sabático, solo para intentar buscarte. Viniendo a tu casa dos veces por semana, con la esperanza de que en algún momento regresaras a tu hogar- y se ahogaba en su llanto. Se ahoga porque estaba feliz de verlo pero también, estaba muy cansada.

Se acercó a ella, lentamente. Y la tomó por los brazos. Mirándola a los ojos. Porque no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El destino no podía ser tan despiadado. Tan despiadado como para hacerlos sufrir a ambos al mismo tiempo. Porque se suponía que él se había ido para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida y ser feliz.

-¿Por qué?- de repente le costaba hablar tan cerca de ella- ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera, Hermione?– y no quería herirla- ¿Por qué?- susurró y a los dos les pareció un grito desesperado.

-Porque no me casé- sentenció.

Y supo así, que el destino era más despiadado y vil de lo que él jamás pudo haber creído.

_...la besa en la mejilla, casi sin posar los labios sobre la piel, y murmura un –Buena suerte- más ronco de lo que esperaba sobre el oído de ella. Sale del elevador sin mirar atrás, pensando en el destino que le espera._

_Y ella, ella queda dentro. Demasiado sorprendida como para poder moverse. Quería decirle que no le deseara buena suerte porque eso solo atraía lo contrario. Quería gritarle que se quedara para poder abrazarlo. Quería. Quería. Quería. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía ser tan egoísta._

_Y pasó el día haciendo lo que justamente no debía hacer._

_Pensando en Draco Malfoy._

_Ese año la celebración del cumpleaños de Ron era más un ensayo de boda que cumpleaños al fin y al cabo. Sí recibió regalos y tarjetas y partieron el pastel, pero la verdad era que todos estaban tan emocionados y nerviosos por la boda que la Sra. Weasley los puso a todos a correr, y a practicar, y a memorizar los puestos, y bueno, un millón de cosas que le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Y el recuerdo de Draco en el ascensor tampoco es que la tranquilizara mucho._

_Sigilosamente, se apartó del resto de la familia y se fue a la cocina. Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de agua._

_Casi no le escucha llegar, así que se sorprende un poco al ver que Harry está junto a ella._

_-¿Nerviosa?- mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes a través de sus gafas redondeadas._

_-No puedo mentirte_ _\- y suspira porque sabe que el moreno es como su hermano y la conoce demasiado- La verdad es que tengo los nervios de punta.-_

_-Vamos Hermione, no hay nada a lo que temerle- sonríe, tratando que ella le sonría de vuelta.- No es tan malo, la verdad- pero la siente extraña- Tómame por ejemplo- y se ríe bajito- Me casé con la única mujer Weasley y no he muerto en el intento-._

_-Oh Harry, créeme, hay cosas que me preocupan que ni yo las entiendo.- sombría, queriendo reír tan despreocupadamente como él._

_Le toma la mano suavemente y hace que lo mire a la cara._

_-En lo único que en este momento tienes que pensar es que dentro de poco será sábado y a partir de ese día vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón- y le apretó un poco el agarre, como dándole aliento.- Eso es lo único que importa, porque al final de todo, ¿qué nos queda? Solo es el amor lo que verdaderamente nos mantiene unidos.- y la saltó, repentinamente serio. – Por todos los cielos, soné exactamente como el Profesor Dumbledore.-_

_Sonrió, tristemente, mientras el otro se alejaba un poco para tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza._

" _Pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón."_

_En_ _esos segundos, que le parecieron años pensó en la frase. Reflexionando en lo que en verdad sentía. Pensando en la persona que de verdad era dueña de su corazón. Y la imagen de un rubio de mirada gris era lo único que venia a su mente. Lo único._

_Lloró. De inmediato lloró. Porque lo pusiera como lo pusiera, lo mirara como lo mirara, esa decisión iba a arruinar_ _todo lo que tenía._

_Y de inmediato Harry, su querido amigo, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal._

_Harry, el que la iba a entregar en el altar. Harry, siempre tan valiente, tan roto y tan golpeado. Harry, que luchó hasta la muerte y que revivió para amar a la persona ideal._

_Ese Harry, la abrazó y supo que aunque todo el mundo le diera la espalda, siempre iba a tener su hombro para llorar._

_Así que fue valiente y al_ _día siguiente, con el alma en pedazos, canceló todo. A solo un día. A solo horas de ser la esposa de Ron. Ron, su mejor amigo, a quien le rompió el corazón y ahora no podía mirar de la vergüenza._

_Fue el día más agotador de su vida. Y es que la verdad creía, que de un momento a otro, iba a tener un colapso nervioso._

_Sentía nervios. Decepción. Culpa. Dolor. Tristeza. Pena. Pero aunque se avergonzara, también sentía alivio._

_Un alivio que casi no podía distinguir_ _entre esa mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que le drenaban la energía. Un alivio que se esfumó en cuanto supo la noticia._

_Draco renunció. Se fue y nunca más volvió._

-Nunca me casé.- repitió, pensando que él no la había escuchado.

Claro que la había escuchado. La había escuchado fuerte y claro. Pero es que por un instante creyó que había muerto y estaba en un limbo en donde podía ser feliz. En donde en realidad podía tocar con las manos esa luz cegadora que lo acogía dentro de la felicidad y los finales felices.

Y no quería tocar esa luz. No quería estar tan cerca, porque no estaba seguro de que era real. No estaba seguro de que en verdad podía pasar. Estaba allí, tan cerca que la veía claramente, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Lentamente, soltó el agarre de sus brazos y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, entrelazándolas. Y la ve, la ve toda dolor, miedo, y espera. La ve y la besa lentamente como en sus más cálidos sueños. Se deja llevar por la luz del limbo. Y se repite veinte veces que todo va a estar bien.

Y lo estará. Porque cuando deja de besarla, Hermione es toda suspiros y sonrojos. Toda suspiros y labios rojos. Como la última vez. Con la mínima pero importante diferencia de que ahora, era completamente suya.

Ella sonríe mientras él la mira. Y en ese instante sabe que todo ha valido la pena.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos descansar- dijo Draco mientras observa la habitación de sus padres. – Pero sinceramente no creo que podría dormir en esta habitación o en ninguna parte de la mansión en este momento.- divertido, pensando en un lugar a donde ir.

\- ¿Acaso tienes otras mansiones y yo no lo se?-

" _A partir de ese día vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón... Eso es lo único que importa, porque al final de todo, ¿qué nos queda? Solo es el amor lo que verdaderamente nos mantiene unidos_ _"_

-No, pero creo que un apartamento estaría muy bien.- y sonríe, recordando la vista de la Torre Eiffel desde su ventana.

Francia.

El aroma del amor.

Pradera colorida.

País que nunca duerme.

Huele a café con queso.

Huele a pintura callejera.

Huele a flores en macetas.

Y a parejas enamoradas.

Pasión febril.

Besos húmedos.

Caricias en el viento.

Deseo en los rincones.

Francia es poesía. Es la cuna de los afectos desenfrenados. La cumbre de los ciegos. La sonata de los sordos.

Francia es caminar agarrados de la mano. Es besarse hasta que se les desgasten los labios. Es oler el aroma del otro luego de hacer el amor. Es casarse bajo el cielo sin luna y bailar toda la noche hasta que salga el sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagen inspirada en el fic, creada por una de mis más queridas amigas, que pues, es una genio en photoshop:  
> http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k516/daneela-/Francia.png


End file.
